The Curse (Editing)
by zeichi sama
Summary: She despised sharingan and she loathed Uchihas. Her life changed with just a blink of an eye. Yet she never gave up for two reasons, to gave Hanabi her dream life and to revenge her broken faith, that is to make Uchiha Sasuke, the remaining heir, pay.
1. Chapter 1

THE HEROINE

It's a cold day, the sky was brilliantly dark and in any moment now hail will fall. She glances down to the wide white marble beside her feet only to clench the ANBU mask clasped in her left hand. A gust of cool wind passed by yet it fails to sent her body a shiver. She was used to coldness, to loneliness and the undeniable pain that no one – she promised that to herself a long time ago – can hurt her anymore.

"_I must get going before anyone catches me here." _

Before leaving she threw a last glance along with a white tulip, silently bouncing on the white marble tiles with the words scribbled:

R.I.P.

Hyuuga Hinata

Heiress

1991-2007

"HEROINE OF THE GREAT WAR"

Her lips twitched in amusement upon reading the lines again.

_Heroine?Really?_

It was almost two years ago since she had felt emotions other than hatred, anger and pain. Those were happy days. But nothing lasts forever. The final battle between Naruto and Madara to get back Sasuke had her sacrificing her eyes and byakugan to counter the sharingan. It was a lame sacrifice for her skills was not that useful and her byakugan was not that strong. Yet it brings Konoha their sweet victory. Sasuke then allied with Naruto and Sakura, defeated Madara, Tobi and Kaguya. Konoha and the other nations celebrates, friendship and ties were strengthen.

She, on the other hand, was declared dead and an exceptional heroine. But fate has a different plan. She was really alive, much to her dismay. How she wished she had perished together with Madara back there. It was much better, much acceptable; really, her being dead rather than seeing her life get shattered and her memories slowly drifting away from the people whom she thought would remember her forever will probably give her more comfort.

Expect for one.

The one that always visit her grave and weep for hours until sunset. It was Hanabi, yes her Hanabi. Her younger sister that would definitely carry all the burdens left by her Neji niisan and her very own sister. From then on, even though she can't get near Hanabi – she isn't allowed – she promised to protect her and gave her their dreamed life.

That was one of the reasons why she was still holding on to her life. The other one was to revenge her sour faith, to make Madara pay for the damage he had cause to her life but since Sasuke was the only remaining Uchiha, her anger was transferred to him, for the reason unknown to her. It just happened one day. She woke up, tired and battered from all the pain and she just needs something or rather someone whom she can release all of her bottled up feelings. It's not hard to transfer all her hatred to the Uchiha. All of him symbolizes what she hates. All of him reminds her how wrecked her life is. He, his sole existence, mocks her of the life she could have but couldn't. And so she would make sure that the curse Madara put in her left eye will be transferred to Sasuke. And Sasuke will experience exactly what she was experiencing right now. And after that, she will slowly say goodbye to her life. Her purpose was done.

"Noei."

She can finally have her peace of mind.

"Noei."

"Huh?" snapping out of her reverie, she saw Kakashi approaching her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should get used to that name." he frowned. "You are not Hinata anymore lady, so please put that in your mind."

"Alright, alright. Don't need to shout, you know" she said emotionlessly.

"I didn't know if I should thank that curse for making you confident and all or hate it at the same time. I don't need you to be emotionless. Noei you should not use this second chance to have your revenge, I'm saying this to you, it's just a waste of time. Look around you, you have all-

"I have nothing at all Kakashi sensei." She cut his words. "All I have is myself and Hanabi. She's everything to me now."

She decided to ignore Kakashi and walk away. She must admit that if it not for Kakashi and Lady Tsunade she was sure she would be nothing now. She will be forever grateful for the effort they exert to save her life and to seal that demonic curse Madara placed in her left eye but she didn't understand why they would want her alive.

"_Life is full of second chances. Don't hesitate to give it, especially to yourself, Hinata."_

It took her nine months to recover from her sleep induced state, four months of being bedridden, only depending on the yellow liquid – food as what Tsunade called it – forced on her veins. The operation left no scar on her pale white skin except for one. A seal on her left eye turning her pearl-white-lavender tinted eye to a dark purple one will forever remind her that she will never be the same person again.

She hated it.

And she hated what the curse was doing to her body. It drained her energy and chakra slowly and surely. There will be a time that she will cough blood or faint in the middle of training. The curse was killing her body and she can't even do anything about it. Pathetic isn't it? So she will make sure someone was going to pay before her time run out.

"_Get ready, Uchiha heir."_

A/N: I haven't fallen on the face of Earth. ^^ I never knew Accounting as a course would be this exhausting. Anyways, as what the title says, I'm currently editing the posted chapters (to correct my grammars and sentence construction and to serve as a practice also) to adapt the latest changes in the manga. Although this is kind of semi-au, I want it to have some similarities with the manga. But still THE PLOT IS THE SAME. Until the word 'editing' is still attached to the title, I am still, of course, editing. But once it's gone, expect a new chapter to be posted. So, yeah! If you want to read the updated chapters, it's up to you, dear readers.

"_Domo arigatou minna san!"_


	2. Chapter 2

THE MISSION

She clasped her right hand to her left chest as if squeezing heart will stop the searing and undeniable pain. Her other hand was on her left eye covering the seal that were throbbing now and making her eye feel like they were on fire.

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed.

She was lying on her tiled floor feeling the coldness of it on her back. She eyed the headboard near the full sized mirror beside her bed. The small bottle containing the capsules was there. It was an antidote prepared by Tsunade for her to stop the pain the curse brings her. She started to crawl towards it but it seems like it was a hell hard. Her limbs and arms were numb and her body was like paralyzed. Yet she never gave up. When she reached the stand of the headboard, she was panting heavily and sweating profusely. She tried to get up clinging to the stand to reach the bottle. But once again she felt another boost of pain her left eye that made her collapsed. Leaving her no choice, she grab the stand of the headboard with all her might wishing that her energy was enough to made it fall. Luckily for her the headboard fall causing the small bottle fall and capsules spread on the floor. She reached for one of it and hurriedly put it on her mouth.

"Hah, hah, hah," came her heavy breath.

She continued lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the antidote to take effect. Moments later, her breathing became steady again. Blood was dripping from her arm that was wounded when the headboard fall.

"Kriiiiiiiiiing, kriiiiiiiiiiing," It was heralarm clock. It was already 5 in the morning, time for her work. She slowly gets up and fixed the mess she created. Then the next she knew, she was heading out of her house. Before she closes the gate, she feel the back pocket of her ANBU uniform to check whether the antidote was there. She smirked upon learning it was there and put her ANBU mask.

"Time for work Noei." She said as she continued walking.

"Sasukeeeee!"

He did not bother to look back to see who called him. He perfectly knew who shouted his name. it was his annoying former team mate now Lady Tsunade's right hand, kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.

"What is it you want, Sakura?" he said in monotone, still walking.

"Nothing I just want to greet you good morning. And since I saw you walking alone, I decided to walk with you, you know?" she said smiling.

"I don't know." He said sarcastically. Yet Sakura don't seem to mind it.

"Hot headed are we today, Sasuke? Well I just think I know perfectly how to cool you down. Actually Lady Tsunade is looking for you. I think after two years, she already decided to give you one heck of a mission."

He paused for a while as if contemplating her words.

"I'm not kidding. Why don't you come with me to see it for yourself, by the way I'm heading to her office."

He looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah right." Then he continued walking ignoring Sakura who called him once again. It doesn't mean that he does not believe Sakura. Before this day, he already knew that Tsunade will give her a mission but Sakura's words make him feel uneasy.

"_I think after two years, she already decided to give you one heck of a mission."_

It seems like the kind Hokage had already regained her trust to him so he won't waste his time to break it again. It was almost two years ago since she got back to Konoha. Everyone was happy upon learning the news but there were few reactions that linger in his mind.

_Two years ago…._

"_You really are back Sasuke" Sakura said while hugging him tight. And for the first time in his life he felt home. She release him from her tight hug and was greeted by smiling Naruto._

"_Welcome back Sasuke" he said. "Yeah, it's good to be back"_

_He roamed his eyes around the room. There were all his former classmates, Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi. Shikamaru, Ino, Chojie, Lee and Ten Ten were smiling at him But…_

"_How dare you smile in front of our eyes, Uchiha?" came from the long haired ninja that waslooking down so he wasn't sure if it was Neiji._

"_What are.." before he could say his piece, he felt someone punch him on the face._

"_I hate you Uchiha! I will always hate you!." He looked to see who did it. He saw a man with an angry big dog beside him while he was held in the arms by Shino as if preventing him from doing something. _

"_She died because of you! Hinata… poor… Hina…ta" he was shocked to see him crying._

"_Cut it out Kiba!" Sakura yell._

"_This is useless." Neiji said with that different coldness in his voice. " I just want to remind you Uchiha that you were here because someone had sacrificed her life for you. If I were her, I would not do it. Why? Because you are so full of yourself that no one deserve to sacrifice their life to a person who doesn't even know their worth." He started to leave. Shino and Kiba followed but before leaving Shino talk._

"_I don't hate you Uchiha. But I'm going to lie if I say I can forgive you."_

He sighed upon remembering that day. No one knew how hard it was for him to deal with his conscience. If there was one person he wanted to Thank you it would be Hyuuga Hinata. He shook his head and continued walking heading Tsunade's office.

"Come on in." said a feminine voice. He opened the door and was greeted by Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Good morning Sasuke" Kakashi said smiling. He nodded.

"You were looking for me Lady Tsunade?"he asked.

"Oh, that. Yes I thought Sakura forget to remind you. She came here earlier alone. Well I Just want to tell that from this day on you will be working under Kakashi's supervision once again like the old days." She smiled.

"I'm going to be an ANBU." He said it as a statement more than a question.

"Yes. You don't need to file an application form because I personally hire you."

He nodded. " so what am I going to do?"

She smiled. "you are still wise as I remember of you before. I just want you to be a spy in the Rouge Anbu division. There were rumors that someone was doing something bad behind our back."

"Why me? I mean I think its better to hire someone from the inside than a person like me from the outside."

"You're clever as well Sasuke. It's because I want them to suspect you as the traitor and when the real traitor learned the news he would probably feel at ease and more confident because someone had already been a suspect. And that's how you will work your ass off. Action speaks louder than voice."

"I clearly understand." He nodded to Kakashi when their eyes meet.

"Leave us for a while will you boya?" Kakashi asked. He nodded once again before turning his back on them.

"Is there a problem Kakashi?" Tsunade asked him.

"Well I'm a bit worried."

"Sasuke will do just fine."

"no it's not about him. It's about her"

"Her, who?"

"Noei, I put her on the same mission as Sasuke."

"Then cancel it."

"You don't know Noei, once she had a task, it will always her task."

"sounds interesting to me."

" devil!"

Tsunade just laugh her ass off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay, its been months since the last time I've updated. Geez, sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Godbless to everyone. Naruto characters doesn't belong to me, what will I do with them anyway? So here is my chapter three. Tadaaaah!_

THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

Hinata blinked her eyes three times to make sure the contacts are in place. She had to wear this props in order to hide her real Hyuuga eye, the only remaining evidence of her being Hinata, and of course, to match the color of her cursed eye that had changed to dark purple. She looked at the reflection in the mirror and smiled. Truly, her appearance had changed, her full bangs were now on the side to cover the eye with the mark of the seal on it. Gone the shy, sweet and timid Hinata, it was now replaced by an emotionless, cold and fierce assassin.

"Noei, are you there?" came Kakashi's familiar voice.

"Coming out Sensei" she replied.

After taking another satisfied look on the mirror, she pick up the cloth mask that Kakashi gave her and put it on. Kakashi insisted that she must wear this under her ANBU mask just for security. She brings her long hair up for a ponytail and put on her black overcoat. After that she headed for the door. The moment she opened it she saw Kakashi plus three familiar ANBU's without their masks on their faces.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked in monotone.

Sakuno and Kyo just smiled while the ever serious Reiji looked at her, bored. They are her co-members in their "society". It is the term they use to call their squad, the Anbu Black Rogue Division.

"Nah, just visiting the most famous and most handsome Anbu I've ever met."

She smirked upon hearing Sakuno. Because in the squad, she was known as a boy and the only member whose face is not yet revealed. It's all thanks to lady Tsunade and her unisex name.

"Whatever." she shrugged and started to walk beside Kakashi.

She heard Sakuno sigh and walk beside her.

"Know what Noei, your attitude look like those of our newbie" Sakuno said as she put her finger in her chin.

"Yeah so?"

"Such handsome face like yours"

"You don't see my face."

"Yup but I know your handsome just like I've said earlier. Anyways, as I was saying he looks like you"

"Wait, I thought here a while that he just resembles his attitude, but now Noei look already like him?" Kyo interrupted.

"Ah, shaddup!"

"Fine, fine so what is his name?" Kyo still in his teasing tone.

"I think its Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata upon hearing those words instantly stop dead in her tracks.

_WHAT?!_

. . . ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING. . .

Sasuke take off his ANBU mask. He left the welcome ceremony when the party had started. Still, many Anbu girl members are coming after him. Look like everyone is still surprised to see a former traitor the newest member of the Anbu's Black Rogue Division. Even he, himself feel proud of this. The society as what the others called their squad was a special division of ANBU. The members were trained to do high ranking missions, not to mention, very secretive and controversial. Their job description was to assassinate criminal ninjas and look for missing nins. To tell them apart from the ordinary squad, the color of their mask was black and accentuated with red markings and they wear a black overcoat that went halfway to their thighs. Plus each one of them carried a certain weapon to use. His was his ever trusted sword. One Black Rogue that had caught his attention was a silver haired charcoal eyes girl with a big sword like those Suigetsu wanted to collect. Of all the nins, she ranked the second. But what interest him the most was the ranked 1, famously known as Noei, was Kakashi's apprentice.

He playfully traces the eyehole of his mask before putting it on.

_Let's see what this Noei can show us, Sasuke._

_. . . _MEANWHILE. . .

"Are you going to the inauguration hall, Noei?" Hinata hears Kakashi asked her. The two of them are now alone in his office. Instead of answering his question, she just stares at him.

"What?"

"Don't poker face me Kakashi, what do you want?" she shifted her weight to her left foot.

"You can't see my face, I have a mask."

"Yeah, so?" I'm still waiting here sensei, what is it?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Cancel your spying mission. Lady Tsunade had already given it to other."

"No." she walked towards the window.

"Alright, I know you would something like that."

"Then why did you still ask me?" she said with a knot on her forehead.

"I just thought it will work, well never mind about it."

She stares at him for a long time.

"Did the Uchiha has to do with you suddenly cancelling my mission?"

Kakashi seems to be surprised that she bought up the issue about the Uchiha.

"Oh well, never mind sensei. Looks like the prey is walking towards its predator." She said with her fist clenched. She started heading out for the door when she hears Kakashi speaks.

"Don't touch him or-."

"Or what?" she faced him. "You can't keep me here forever, Uchiha and I will meet no matter what you will do. Don't worry, I won't kill your once favourite student" this time she was at the door, opening it.

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about you. Don't underestimate him"

But the door had already closed.s

_Let's see._

Xxxxxxx0000xxxxxxxX

"Shit! He's going to the blue hall." Hinata cursed under her breath. She was following the ninja she saw earlier on her window. It was almost midnight when she catch a glimpse of a nin standing at the tallest building in the society, the Blue Hall, where the most important scrolls were located. If that ninja was the traitor Lady Tsunade was after for, sure he was a heavy opponent. Not that the guards of the Blue hall were that weak but it is better to be sure. She tripled her speed just to catch up with the fast leaping culprit and at the same time grasp the scroll which could summon her weapon.

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke was heading towards home after training from the woods. It was almost midnight; his hated part of the night for the mere look at the full moon brings back the memory of his clan's tragic fate. But everything changed when he learned the truth. Now the full moon reminds him of how he tries hard in his life. He looks up at the full moon, only to notice a fast leaping ninja above him. She only wears white sleeveless cotton blouse and black cotton short revealing her doll-like legs, and her long hair cascading at her back and swaying with the wind. Instinct took his system. This must be the traitor! He immediately follows the girl which is now leading towards the Blue Hall.

"_Working so fast, are we?"_

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxX 

"Where did that damn ninja go?" Hinata irritatedly scan the deserted-like hallway of the Blue Hall. A moment ago, she was sure she had kept track of the culprit but the moment she entered this hallway, the culprit's chakra vanished.

"_The ninja maybe used a teleportation justu. Wait! A teleportation jutsu?! If that's the case the culprit is maybe at the scroll's room right now. No way!"_

She went out of that building through the window beside her and jump high enough to reach the fifth floor where the scroll's room is located. The traitor sure works fast. She tripled her speed running through the maze like hallway. But she knew better, it was only a trap. The hallway was created together with genjutsu. Thanks to her byakugan, she can't be deceived. She was near to the room when she noticed no one was inside already. _Did the culprit back out or had stolen already a scroll? _She discarded the second thought. She was so sure that it been only minutes interval of her and that ninja. She deactivated her byakugan and stopped right in front of the door. _It's better to be sure._ She holds the doorknob and about to open it when she felt a wave of chakra different from the culprit's. _Reinforcements? How come?_ She secretly draws a kunai in her pocket and threw at direction where he felt the presence. She heard a clash of metals meaning he had dodged her attack. _Crap! He's fast._

"What are you doing at this time of the night?" she hears a deadly and cold voice.

But what made her eyes widened is that the man who was now visible in her eyes is none other than Uchiha Sasuke!

A/N : Is it long or short? Yeah, sorry for the super late update, let's just say I'm on the edge of giving up writing, I had a problem with the story I'm writing on Wattpad that it really made me think of giving up, but you guys gave me courage. I was busy scanning my mails at yahoo mail when I received notifs that there were still some of you who continuously following my story even if it's months and months late from updates. Thank you guys! And now with new boost of confidence I hope I can make it. Please review for me to know if I am still doing the right thing. Aishiteru minna! 3 3


	4. Chapter 4

Zeichi sama: Ohayoo minna? Ogenki desu? Kekeke, as i promised i will try my best to update this fanfic.. all for the love of Sasuhina, enjoy! I do not own Naruto, if I do, I would have and my friends a role in that anime! :P

THE BATTLE

Her eyes widened.

_Thud!_

Uchiha Sasuke was really in front of her. Suddenly, all her emotions had gone haywire. One thing is sure, she wanted to see that person torn into pieces.

_Curse him!_

All the bitter memories, all her sufferings, of how she died and revived, how her life depends on that single curse and how she need to change her identity and leave the person dearest to her, made her hatred and pain rise to the tenth level.

_I will erase the last trace of your filthy blood race!_

"Fast reflexes, huh?" she even manage to speak despite her trembling in madness. She took three steps backward aligned with the post shadow to cover her face. Good thing she was still wearing the contacts and the cloth mask Kakashi gave her.

"_Bless you, Kakashi sensei."_

"I don't have time with your sick game, answer the question, what are you doing here?" his voice became more dangerous.

"Should it be more proper and fitting if I am the one asking you that question, Uchiha?" she spoke the last word with all the malice she could muster. She could swear she saw Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Or shall I say, traitor?" and it all happen in a flash. She saw Sasuke flinched in disgust and attack her faster than a second. But never underestimate the power of her byakugan. She had already her cursed eye's byakugan activated the moment she feels his chakra. It was not just an ordinary byakugan just like in her right eye. It was more detailed and powerful.

She draw her hand in time just a breath away Sasuke's neck. She didn't need to ask him if he can feel the powerful chakra that her hands emitted that with just a simple brush in his neck could paralyzed and damaged his throat, the organ he needed for breathing.

"One wrong move, just one wrong move and say goodbye to your precious little neck." She spat venomously.

"Says who?" then it was when she noticed his sword on her back. _Crap! _It was going to hit her.

"_What in the world didn't she notice that coming? Is she too happy that she manage to scare Uchiha for a moment. Damn, Hinata! Get a hold of yourself."_

She quickly draws her extended arm to stop the coming sword with the chakra generated in her palms, but this was really the moment that Sasuke was waiting for. He caught her arms with his free hand and twisted it around her back. She stifled her cry of pain but she can feel him smiked. _Damn him!_ His grip was really bruising but she was more surprised when she felt her back crushed against a solid frame and a cold tip of his sword on her neck.

"Now whose neck are we going to say goodbye with?" she felt his hot breath on her neck. She did not try to imagine their position now because as seconds passed she felt sicker and sicker.

_Shit! I forgot to drink my medicine. Now my eyes started to hurt because of her close proximity with Sasuke's activated sharingan._

She composed herself and activated her chakra in her palms. She let her chakra flow into Sasuke's hands which is holding her captured. She smirked when she felt him stiffen and suddenly loosen her grip on her. When she faces him, she saw him with his arms limping.

"What do you think? My chakra is more venomous than a snake's bite, right?" she smirked. He glared.

_It is because you didn't know I am a Hyuuga, if you do you will never fight me in close, because we are known with that fighting style. But sorry, today wasn't your day._

"Is this all you got?" he could still tease her despite his one arm useless.

"I am afraid no." she said and draw her precious scroll. She unzips the lace with her mouth while performing hand signs. When the scroll was freed she put her palms on it and muttered, "Summoning Jutsu, Ranmaru!"

The scroll became a smoke and from it, she draws her ever trusted silver scythe. It glistens in the moonlight and from its reflection; she could see Sasuke attacking her again. Moments later, sounds of metal crashing could be heard. She had to admit it was hard to manoeuvre her scythe in this narrow space.

A punch in her stomach made her goggled out blood. Her special byakugan eye was starting to get weaker. She can't follow the super fast movement of Sasuke. She was thrown in the air but still managed to keep her feet o the ground after all. She goggled out more blood.

_Crap! Why did she drink her medicine this morning?! Now the battle was in favour of Sasuke. His one arm was even useless! Am I that pathetic?!_

The curse was again poisoning her body, making it paralyzed. The only solution is for her to drink her medicine. _Am I that weak?! _If the battle would last for more minutes, it was the end for her. She covered her mouth with the back of her palm when she goggled out more blood but she can't deactivate her special byakugan, not now, not at this moment. She kneeled for a moment and put down her scythe. Few minutes! That is all she need.

She started to heal herself by cell regeneration technique that the Hokage taught her. It wasn't the same regeneration that Tsunade uses, it was just enough to avoid paralysation just in case she forgot to drink her medicine. But it was not still advisable in her case to use it because it shortens her life. For Pete's sake she was only relying on the antidote for her life before the whole curse eat her alive. She glanced at her scythe but what made her eyes widened is that its reflection shows Sasuke attacking her once again.

_Curses!_

She quickly grabbed her scythe but Sasuke already got a firm hold on her hand. She shot up only to see him smirking at her only inches away from her face. He had jumped on her! And because she was still kneeling, it would literally cause her to lie down on the floor with Sasuke on top of her. She can't move. Her one arm was stabbed by his sword, blood flowing on the floor, and the other was held by him above her head effectively pinning her down. In his eyes was desire, desire to see her dead and her blood splattered on the floor. He was a demon in sight.

Deadly red eyes met cold violet orbs. They were both panting and breaths mixing with each other but hers were heavier due to her current body condition. He pulled his sword out of her stabbed arm and aimed it to her chest as if it was entertaining for him to stab. He lowers himself unto her and whisper in her ears.

"Goodbye and forever hold your peace." came his deadly voice.

She closed her eyes and silently performs a teleportation jutsu. She just hopes her current chakra level could accommodate her request. _Please, just this moment. I can't let myself die, I will have my revenge, I will for Hanabi._

And it worked. When she opened her eyes, she was at the Blue Hall's gate. She literally drags herself to escape the area before Sasuke could catch her. She was on the brink of dying.

_We will meet again Uchiha…_

A/N: How was it guys? I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was Hinata and Sasuke's first encounter and it was enjoyable to write. Hahahaha. I hope my fight scenes were clear. Kekeke, more Sasuhina encounters in the upcoming chapters but it wasn't the normal one, of course Hinata loathed Sasuke in this story. Just stay tuned to know how they will develop romantic feelings with each other. Kekeke, Sayonara! 3 3


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Kami, I don't want to leave this fanfic unfinished.. I'm gaining more confidence to continue to write despite the current condition of my story in Wattpad. Arigatou minna! Here is your chapter 5. I still don't own Naruto. I wish I could so that Hinata could pay attention to Sasuke as well as Sasuke to her. argh! Kekekeke.

THE NEWS

At the Hyuuga Compound…

Hanabi's room.

"Hanabi sama, are you ready?"

"Huh?" Hanabi blink her eyes. Sasame's voice, her personal assistant snapped her out of her reverie.

"I said if you are ready, your father is waiting at you in the common room." She said while combing her hair.

"Uhm, ne, Sasame chan, what will I do today? Why am I wearing this kimono that neesan wears during clan gatherings? Does father have an important visitor today?" she smiles sadly upon remembering her neesan's look when she wears the kimono.

"She was beautiful back then, I miss her Sasame chan … I miss … h-her … a … l-lot …" Hanabi's voice trailed off.

"Sssh. Please don't cry Hanabi sama, you will ruin your make up. I am very sure Hinata sama is very happy seeing you dress in her kimono." She continues to comb her hair. "And how many times do I need to tell you that you look like her a lot. If you miss her, you could just look in the mirror, right?"

Sasame hugs her.

"Domo arigatou, Sasame chan."

Suddenly the door opened revealing Neji in her black kimono.

"Nee, Neji niisan." Hanabi greeted him.

"Neji sama." Sasame bowed. Neji nodded at her.

"Hanabi I come here to fetch you."

"Hai! Jane Sasame chan."

While walking in the hallway…

"Uhm, niisan why am I wearing neesan's kimono?" Hanabi asked.

"It will be yours in any moment Hanabi." Neji said without looking at her.

She stopped and tugged at his kimono's sleeve. Neji turn around with a knot on his forehead.

"What?"

"Is there a problem niisan?" Neji was taken aback for a moment surprised that Hanabi had asked him that question. It was unusual for her to be like that. He sighed.

"In all my life, this is the first time I feel regret, regretting that I had followed every orders of your father. I didn't realize that as time passed by, I had already lost my right to object."

"What do you mean Niisan, I … I don't understand." She heared him sigh and whispered the word sorry. Hanabi felt hot liquid starting to fill her eyes as she watched Neji walk away from her. This feeling was the same feeling she felt when she received the news that Hinata was dead. She wiped her eyes and immediately followed Neji.

ON THE SOCIETY

Sasuke was walking in the hallway towards the elder's room in the Blue Hall. Apparently he knew why he was called. It was because of the incident last night. When the morning came, guards at the Blue Hall were shocked to see blood splattered on the hallway. They were being able to identify his blood but not the culprit. How interesting!

He had to admit the culprit was one hell of a ninja; even Kabuto can't be compared with her skills. Normally a professional ninja would take hours to make his one arm go limp but that culprit manage only minutes. Even up to this moment, he could feel his chakra points in his arms still blocked and it still sore like hell. He had mustered all his remaining strength that night to be able to move his arm. Plus the fact that the ninja could move with ease in that genjutsu infected area confirmed his theory that she was a tough one.

His thoughts were interrupted when he reached his destination.

ELDERS' CONFERENCE ROOM

He didn't bother knocking on the door thinking that his presence was expected already. He opened the door and all of the sudden all the attentions were shifted to him. There were three Rogue Anbus, he could identify it trough their unique black overcoat, two ordinary Anbus but nonetheless mysterious in a way, the Hokage, and the Konoha's councillors. He didn't mind their stares but walk towards the table at the center.

"You're a bit late Sasuke." Tsunadde acknowledge him.

"Hn."

"Now we want to hear what you are going to say." One of the councillors demanded. He could hint doubtness in his rough voice.

He sighed first thinking if someone would believe a once Avenger like him.

"Someone was working behind our backs here in the society. Last night, I encountered the traitor and the traces of blood few meters away from this room were the evidences."

"We already knew that." The councillor looks straight into his eyes mocking. "What we wanted to know is what you were doing here at that time of the night and how did the two of you end up here in the Blue Hall."

"I am not the traitor if that's you want to know." He never dares to hide the venom in his voice. It is very clear that the Councillors are suspecting him as the culprit. Of course he was the renowned avenger of all times.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade had her shut-up-will-you look in her eyes.

"Then how come you end up here fighting?"

"I saw her jumping on the roof on the houses when I was walking home after my training sched prepared by your old Hokage. She was heading towards the Blue hall and instinct took my system saying that she will do nothing but trouble, plus the fact that Blue Hall was the most important building in the society."

"Wait .. you said she? The culprit was a girl?" one of the Rogue Anbu intervenes.

"Are you deaf or what?" he smirked when Tsunade flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Sasuke!"

"It's alright Hokage sama. You already said he has an attitude."

"So how was she? Is she a hard opponent?" another Rogue Anbu asked. He recognized her as Unahana Sakuno, the second in rank among the Rogues.

"You decide. She can move normally in those genjutsu traps you set and carried a big silver scythe with her."

"Impossible, our genjutsu in that hallway was at its best." One of the elders argued.

"But…" another Rogue interrupt "If she was a genjutsu user then it was sure an easy task for her to deactivate its effect on her senses."

"That is what I think also." Sasuke add.

"Wow! Really wow! I mean it's been a long time since we had a tough opponent like the, right?" Sakuno beamed. Everyone fell silent.

"There is really nothing to be happy about that Sakuno." came a deep set of baritone voice from the door. "By the way, what is the newbie's business in the Blue Hall last night?"

Everyone including him look at the new comer. He was also a Rogue Anbu by what his uniform shows.

"Noie!" Sakuno rushes to the new comer.

"_So this was the famous Rogue who topped among all"_ Sasuke thought as he examined him.

(A/N: I use the pronoun 'him' which pertains to Noei because in the Society Hinata's alternate personality which is Noei is known as a boy. Hinata uses a certain device to alter the deepness of her voice.)

"Sasuke kun encountered the culprit who wants to steal some scrolls in the Blue Hall. Luckily he managed to trap the culprit before she could get anything."

"Hn, why is that so?"

"Neh? What do you mean why is that so? Noei kun?"

"I mean how did the avenger know that the culprit was heading towards the Blue Hall, if he said he just saw it leaping through the roofs?" Noei asked.

"Because he had followed the culprit that is how he knew it, beside he has a feeling that the girl would do nothing good." Sakuno answer with hesitation.

"Really? Why I am not convinced with his answer." Sakuno's brows furrowed upon his statement.

"But of course it is possible that the Uchiha would do such thing if he was already informed or learned about this stealing beforehand."

For the second time around, everybody fell silent, even the hokage contemplates on Noei's statement.

"I really hate it when people talk like I am not around." Sasuke spat coldly. Sakuno started to move consciously with the growing tension.

"Don't worry; I won't stick my nose to whatever business you have in your mind. I just came here to hand my reports from my past mission." And with that Noei walk towards the center table beside him. He handed a sheet of paper to one of the councillors.

"Noei, about the-

"Oh please stop." Noei cut one of the elders' words. "The last thing I want from you is to treat me like I am one of your puppets. For the last time I will tell, you don't own me."

And with that cold response Noei walkout of the room without glancing back. Sasuke noticed the elders hand form into a fist. _What a guy!_

"Err,.i'm sure Noei kun doesn't mean that, well… well he still work for us right?" Sakuno hesitatedly break the growing tension.

"Hn." Sasuke heads towards the door. "I'm going I still have some important things to attend to."

"But the council had not yet finished the investigation."

"Your Hokage will do all the explaining, I told it to her before I came here."

"But Uch-

"It's alright, I can handle it." Tsunade interrupted.

_Of course, she knew the fucking truth that I am not the culprit for she is the one who summoned me into this mission._

He still could feel the stares of everyone as he closes the door behind him. He glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. 9:45 am. _I still have 15 minutes more to be able to rebuild my clan. And I am not going to ruin it._

Xxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxX

BACK IN THE HYUUGA COMPOUND

The door of the common room opened revealing now Neji together with Hanabi. Inside was he dignified looking Hiashi Hyuuga, the current clan leader.

"Hiashi sama." Both bowed to give their respect. Hiashi nods in return.

"Neji, do you mind if you leave the room for a moment." It was a demand rather than a request. For a while Neji seemed firmed on staying and then his expressions turned to hesitation and finally retreat.

"No, not at all, Hiashi sama." Neji gave Hanabi an encouraging look before turning away and heads the door.

An awkward silence follows before Hiashi decided to talk. "Hanabi."

"Ano,. Otousan.. why… why I am here today and why am I wearing neesan's kimono for clan gatherings?"

Hiashi sighed. "I need to be more specific this time Hanabi. Today you will meet someone that is why you are wearing that kimono. Plus it is yours already, your sister is dead long time ago."

Hanabi secretly gritted her teeth. Her father can't even say her sister's name. "But Otousan-

She was interrupted when a servant came in. "Hiashi sama, your visitor had arrived already, will I tell him that you are still in a meeting with Hanabi sama?"

"No. let him in. I want to talk to the both of them."

"Hai." And the door once again closes. Hanabi suddenly wishes that it would never open again. But she knew she was wrong. A minute later, the door opens but neither Neji nor the servant came in but a person she thought she would never came to see.

Her hands tremble and her lips quiver, afraid to speak his name as if she would commit a crime.

"I'm glad that you accepted my invitation." She heard her father speak. She automatically turns to him in no time, eyes widening.

"Wh-what?" she nearly fainted upon hearing her father's statement. He invited him? In their house? Inside the Hyuuga manor? The person that Neji learned to hate and the very same person why his beloved sister is already dead.

Yes! Standing beside her was Uchiha Sasuke in flesh! He threw her a sideway glance glance before sitting beside her.

"I can't let an interesting offer passed like that." Sasuke spoke beside her.

_What's going on?! What's happening?! Somebody tell me. Neji nii where are you?_

For all Hanabi knew is that she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, punch the Uchiha beside her to get even for her sister. For almost two years, she learned to hate him. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth but only for a moment because the next thing she hears made her want to die in that moment.

"Hanabi, I want you to formally meet your future husband, Uchiha Sasuke. You two are going to join our clans and rebuild the fallen Uchihas.

_Thud!_

A/N: *sighs* another chapter done. Slowly but surely I can finish this thing. Yay? How was it? Please review and review for me to know how my story was going. Domo arigatou (bows respectfully) Zeichi sama signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Exam week is finally done! Yeboi!, I will just wait for the, uh, what do we call this, uhm, the judgement day where I will__know the result ,and to tell guys, it's hard to do accounting and writing at the same time because I tend to neglect my studies, kekeke. Ka san, Tou san, and nee san would surely be mad at me. Wish me luck for the result…3 3_

THE DECISION

"Hanabi's betrothed to the Uchiha?!" it was more like a scream when those words came out of Hinata's lips.

She was currently in Kakashi's office after she had gone from the Elder's Conference room when she met once again Sasuke. The nerve of the Uchiha to tell a story about the traitor when he himself is the one. Apparently, Kakashi also never believe that Sasuke is the culprit.

"Calm down for a second will you?"

"Me? Calm down?! Do you know exactly who will be betrothed to that traitor?" she slammed her palms on the table. It was the moment that Kakashi diverts his eyes from the report he's been holding to look up to her.

"First thing first, Sasuke is not the traitor. Second, yes, I know exactly who will be betrothed to him, Hanabi, of course."

"It is exactly what is it, sensei. Hanabi is my younger sister and-

"And the only remaining heir of your clan." Kakashi cut her words and look right into her eyes. "Listen , Noei, you're not a Hinata anymore. Your death predestined your fate. That means that you can't simply barge into the Hyuuga manor, and take Hanabi away from the inevitable. She is the heir and you know she has responsibilities." He folds the papers and neatly put it in the folder.

"Did you get what I'm a trying to tell you? You're not a Hyuuga anymore. It means that you also have been ripped out of the right to do the things because you just want it to happen, especially if it concerns the private life of Hyuugas." He sighed and she does too.

_Why does it have to happen now, at this time, at this moment when she could finally have her revenge now that Uchiha and her path cross again after two years? Damn! My plans would be ruined but I will not let that marriage takes place either._

She let out an exhausted breathe as if she was running all this time for the duration of her whole life. Or maybe it was really like that, she was running for all of this time chasing something she knew she could never take back, her life, her ruined fate. Because she knew deep inside her, there was this little emotion that wishes she could still be that same Hinata she used to be. The Hinata who dreams all the time, blushes around Naruto, laugh at Kiba and Shino's bickering, petting Akamaru, training with Neji and most of all conversing with Hanabi while staring at the stars.

It was hard growing alone, but it was harder living alone even though your friends are everywhere. The feeling when you and bumped on each other, or crosses path while you walk yet you act like you don't know each other contributes to the numbing of her emotions. She wanted to die, to forget that had lived a life as Hinata but she knew she can't, she knew she can't let things go like that knowing she owes Hanabi a lot.

"It is exactly what you said, Sensei. Hanabi's the only remaining heir because of my 'death'. But you are wrong if you think that my life was the only one that had changed because of it. The more who suffered, the more who carries the pain and the weight of responsibilities after my loss was her."

Kakashi was once again looked right through her eyes as if reading what is inside in her mind. She continued anyway.

"When I was young, I lost my right as a successor because of my incapability. Hanabi carried all that burdens with her young age. Even though she wasn't complaining, I knew she was sad and disappointed at me. I even felt that for once, she hated me. For years, I had trained so hard to regain my father's trust. It was so hard but I keep on going. I had promised myself that I will never see Hanabi taking care of the responsibilities that should have been mine."

"You don't know how happy I am when father announced me again as the heir of the clan. Hanabi had all the time to enjoy her youth like the way I had. But not until my death and for the second time around she's been carrying the burdens of what I have left."

"You are right Sensei, I had already no right because I'm not Hinata anymore but after thinking about the reason why I'm still holding on to my life even if it's as hard as hell and the reason why Hanabi had to suffer all these, well, I'm not going to sit in a corner and let things go on its way. Not even the betrothal of my sister to the Uchiha."

She looks deep in Kakashi's eyes. "She is the only I have and I'm going to protect her. That is my decision and that is final."

She headed towards the door. "Noei, think this for a while." But she just ignored him. The moment she closes the door and her back touches its solid frame, the tears came rolling down her cheeks.

_Why is it so hard? Why is it so difficult to act strong? Why can't I just let go? Goumen nasai Hanabi, goumen nasai…_

HYUUGA MANOR…

Hanabi was speechless.

"H-Help him rebuild his c-clan? But o-otousan, I can't possibly do that!"

"And why is that so Hanabi?" looking into her father's eyes made Hanabi felt hopeless and helpless.

"That's unfair!" Hanabi didn't even tried to hide the anger in her voice.

_What is wrong with you otousan?! You hated Uchiha!"_

"Watch your words young lady."

"I-I can marry a-anyone you wanted me to marry but… but not the Uchiha otousan."

Her father's expression is getting darker and darker every passing seconds.

"You dare to disobey me now?"

"If… if Okasan and Neesan were here, they would never allow this to happen."

"Of course, because if your sister were here, she will be the one I am talking with."

She bit her lip from shouting. "And that is why I can't marry him because he is the reason why Neesan is not here anymore!" and with that she abruptly stand up and run towards the door.

"Come back here, young lady!" she heard her father shout but she just slammed the door close as if it would erase all her sufferings. She bumped into someone. When she looks up, she saw Neji with a concern look on his face. The tears she's been holding a while ago find its way down her cheeks.

"…niisan.."

She covers her face with her hand to hide how miserable she was. Yes, indeed she was miserable. _Neesan, what will I do?_

Moments later, she felt Neji wraps his arms around her and walked her out of the door, out of this hell life.

"It's alright… Everything's going to be alright."

KAKASHI'S OFFICE

It was almost an hour ago since Noei left his office but his focus didn't seem to come back. He put down the reports he's been holding and sighed.

"Contemplating on her words, aren't we?" he hears someone talk behind him but he did not bother to look back to know who it was.

"How long have you been there, Tsunade sama?"

"How long?... Hmm. Long enough to see all doubts written in your face." Tsunade walks towards his desk.

"So are you going to help this little apprentice of yours?"

"She's not my apprentice, she's yours."

"I already have Sakura with me. Besides it's your job to look after her and supervise all her actions."

"Then I've got something for you." He sighed. "She really ought to revenge to Sasuke."

"Then goodluck by the way."

"Oh, you old, why does it has to be me? You know I hate babysitting some angry baby."

"You want to lessen your burden? Then I have a plan." Tsunade was now beside the window and looking outside. He contemplates for a while but when he realized he also had no plans on mind, he reluctantly accepts her offer.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"I changed my mind. Call her first. I want the two of you to hear it."

Xxxxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxxX

_And that is the reason why I can't marry him because he is the reason why my neesan is not here anymore!_

Sasuke clenched his fist upon remembering the exact words of the Hyuuga heiress. He could still remember her expression. It was a mixture of sadness, disgust and hatred. But the latter emotion was the most visible of all. And he was also angry. But he did not know forwhat or for whom. If it was because the rebuilding of his clan would take some more time, even though Hiashi assured him everything's fine, or if it was because he was the reason why Hinata was dead, or if it was to Hinata who unknowingly cause him so much trouble.

_For Pete's sake I did not ask her to sacrifice herself for me! So I am not the one to be blamed, I don't even know her. It was true that part of my second life was owed to her but I will not let her memories ruin my plans forever. Damn! I don't need her sacrifice!_

He clenched his fist to stifle his frustration. He needed to have his clan rebuild for now and he won't entertain any interruptions.

"Yo! Uchiha!" he looked back to see who called him and saw Kyo, Sakuno and…. Noei walking towards him. Kyo and Sakuno had their mask on the side of their faces while Noei had his on his face covered. Even he doesn't have his mask on. They were on the society anyway. Only Rogue Anbus were allowed in here so it's alright to have their mask off.

"What?" he said in monotone.

"Nothing, just called your name. Sounds good." And then he laughs and taps his shoulder.

"Kyo stop talking non-sense! Well, we just thought you want company to the society."

He just looks at Sakuno and Kyo as they pass along him, bickering. He sighed and continued walking.

"Your lucky day is today, am I right, Uchiha?" He stops in his tracks and face him. He still has not moved from the place he first saw him standing. Noei's head was cocked slightly on the left and his arms on his chest. He did the same; he put his hands on his chest.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything coming from an avenger. But if you're generous enough, I would like to have your bride-to-be, though." There's a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why? You also want to rebuild your clan?"

"No. I just think you don't deserve another Hyuuga after what the former heiress had done for you. That's just too much for a person who can't even appreciate someone's worth. You-

He draws his sword and attack Noei even before he could finish his sentence. There was an evident glare and desire to kill in Sauke's eyes.

"Shut the hell up!"

Noei easily dodged his attack through his kunai and after that jump two steps backwards.

"What? Guilty I think. I really don't know what everyone sees in you that they still had given you a second chance, moreover to be a Rogue like us."

"You had a big problem. Are you that intimidated with me? I never thought I had such an effect."

"Scumbag!" this it was Noei who attack him. He doesn't care if they were doing it in a public road able to crush some of the infrastructure, all Sasuke wanted to do is to get rid of this person.

The moment Noei attack him, he grabs his wrist and kick him in the stomach sending him crashing in a nearby tree. But the moment he touch the tree, Noei turned into a smoke.

_Clone? What the?_

"Neh? You're a bit hyper, do you think?" that deep voice came from his back. He looked back and saw Noei leaning on the tree.

"Afraid to fight? I thought you were going to steal away my bride to be? Now I figure it out. You were just envy."

"You talk a lot."

"I will have my clan rebuild and the Hyuuga heiress was the perfect candidate for the container of my heirs." There was teasing in his voice.

"I will not allow it." Noei suddenly stand up straight. Sasuke notice the sudden change in his voice. It was like he was affected that much that he could hint anger in it.

"And who do you think you are?"

"It doesn't matter. You will not for the second time around have another Hyuuga to be used for your own good." Sasuke could sense it. The trembling madness in Noei's voce made him felt proud.

"What if I do?"

"I will kill you then." And with that Noei lashes unto him. He was surprised at first with the sudden bolt of hatred mixed with his actions. It was like Noei had hated him for a long, long time. He readied his sword but Noei disappeared in a flash, the moment he was in front of him. Then suddenly he was at his back kicking him. He was thrown on air but he retaliates by throwing his sword aiming his heart. Noei easily dodges it but he was left unguarded when he followed after his sword. He secretly connected his sword unto his chakra that the time he threw at Noei, he was also carried towards him. And since Noei was busy dodging his attack, when he shot up, he was just few meters away from him with Chidori burning in his hand.

"Take this!"

He would give credit to Noei with his super fast reflexes, before he could attack him with his chidori, Noei, throws him his Rogue overcoat effectively blocking his view. Even it was just a second, Noei manages to distance himself. When he tried to move his limbs seems to paralyze. When he looked down to see with his activated sharingan eyes, he saw series of chakra threads attached to it and then to the hands of Noei, effectively imitating a puppeteer and a puppet.

_So he can control his chakra and mold into shapes he desired. Only ninjas with great control on their chakras could do …_

"Do you think I can't see your chakra threads? Don't underestimate my sharingan." And with that Sasuke slash the chakra threads in his upper thigh with his sword, thankful that his sword could cut chakras. But moments later he felt a searing pain to those parts where the threads was connected earlier. _What the?!_

"Don't underestimate me also. For my own liking those threads were connected to your chakra point, scumbag, that the moment you tried to detached it, it will damage your chakra points. Be thankful that I had only connected five threads into your points. Now, leave the Hyuuga alone."

"No. She will make a nice toy." He intentionally plans on making Noei angry to test how far he can go. He cut the remaining threads connected to him ignoring the undeniable pain in his thighs and legs. He wonders if he can still move his legs.

Upon hearing Sasuke's last comment, this makes the last thread of Noei's patience gone.

"Damn you!" he saw him draw a scroll in his back pocket and started to do hand signs that Sasuke thought he saw once. Before Noei could make any progress, a white haired ninja appeared between them holding Noei's left feet in one hand and the other on his arm holding the scroll.

"Noei." It was low but stern sound. For a moment Noei seems to get out from his reverie and look at his sensei squatting at his side.

"Kakashi." Kakashi releases his hold and face him. "Sorry for the outbreak of my apprentice, he's really a hot headed these past few days, and by the way, nice seeing you again Sasuke. I suggest you better show your legs and thighs to Tsunade, it will sore for a week if you don't."

Noei hurriedly keep his scroll and faces back. "I will never say sorry."

"I didn't expect it also."

"Can you just die?"

"I'm afraid no."

With that Noei started to walk. Kakashi gave him a knowing smile, and then follows after him. When the two disappeared from his sight is the only time he fall on his knees. His legs had gone limp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000xx xxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you want?!" Hinata literally barked at the two persons in front of her never bothering to show some respect. She was still raging in madness and from the feeling of killing a ceratin person. How dare he say that Hanabi will be a container and a toy? _ Aaaah! Damn him!_

"A hello could be enough, Hinata. What do you think you're doing back there?"

"I'm just thinking a better solution to my problem." She takes off her mask revealing her cursed eye. Tsunade and Kakashi nearly gasped when they saw the growing effect of the curse in her eyes. It was like staring into a devil's eye. Her cursed eye continues to darken its color every passing day leaving a visible mark of seal in it.

"And killing Sasuke will help you."

"Oh why? Yes of course!" came her sarcastic reply. "I should have killed him the first time I saw him."

Tsunade sighed. "Your emotions Hinata, control it as long as you can. You nearly revealed yourself into Sasuke by showing him your scythe. Remember, he saw it already."

Now that Tsunade mentioned it, she nearly did reveal herself to Sasuke if Kakashi had not come. This time, it was her turn to sigh.

"I have no time for your preach. I still have to think of a way to stop the marriage." She started to head Kakashi's door.

"That is why we called you here. Actually there is one and only one solution to your problem. But we need your full cooperation."

Hinata's brows raised. "What is it then?"

"Simple. Just stop pretending, and reveal yourself.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Reveal m-myself?"

"Yes. We could announce to the whole village that you were still alive and assume the place of being the heiress. It's alright because you were the real heiress before you died." Kakashi adds.

Then came Tsunade's serious voice. "It means you could save Hanabi from being the heiress but it also means you will be the one who's going to marry the Uchiha."

She felt herself gone cold and pale. _No way!_

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, school work had piled themselves up. Argh! Anyway, I think this chapter is quite long, neh? And sorry if there were no Sasuhina moments, but I promised you guys, it will not take long to see them together. It was just they really hate each other in this fic and romance will start to develop from zero, kekeke, thanks for your awesome reviews, you guys are cool. Review more, it really made me smile. Aishiteru minna!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yobo seo! Konichiwa minna! Ogenki desu ka? __Hahaha. I'm a madman.. Anyway, thank you for following, reviewing and favouring my story. To tell you guys, honestly this is my first fanfic. I'm a bit hesitant to publish this because I thought no one would appreciate this but you guys are just awesome. Domo arigatou! _

_ : hahaha your review crack me up, don't do that again, you know shouting in the middle of your Math class. But you really made me happy._

_Jecka-hime22: yea, I'm missing also the blushing hinata, but my apologies in advance, Hinata is a bit cold and heartless in this , I am inlove with that type of attitude. Now this time Sasuke had already find his match._

_I DON'T OWN NARUTO.._

THE REUNION

"…but that also means you are the one whose marrying Sasuke."

She was speechless. It was a lie if she would tell she wasn't surprised. She slammed her palms on the desk between them and grips them harder to contain herself from shouting.

"Don't toy with me." It was a slow whisper but her voice was filled with hatred and something Tsunade and Kakashi knew Noei was capable of doing as she said those words slowly. She even leaned forward exposing her cursed eye.

"Don't give me that tone young lady."

"Then don't give that piece of crap as your solution. I prefer killing him than doing that." She smirked. "What do you think? It will be more effective, Hanabi is free from that marriage and I can carry my revenge, neh?"

"Hinata!" this time Tsunade stands up not hiding her glare.

"I didn't revive you to be like this. I want you to start a new life. A life different from the one you used to. A life where you should forget all of your suffering and I had given you this second chance because I know you deserve something like this."

"Well I'm sorry to say but I can't accept the life you wanted for me." She headed towards the door. This time even if Tsunade stops her she still proceeds. She could feel it, the growing numbness embracing her heart, the new boost of anger interlacing her emotions. If Hinata had looked back, Kakashi and Tsunade could see how Hinata's eye had become emotionless and blank but a devil smile had formed on her lips.

When she finally reached a clearing, she then decided to release all her controlled emotions.

"Aaaaah! Curses!" she had shouted with all her might. She fell on her knees as a new batch of tears came flowing down her eyes. She shouted once again, and again and again. She was panting heavily when she decided to finally stop.

_Fuck them all! Why does it need to happen to me? What have I done wrong?_

A moment later she feels a cold liquid touching her body. It was raining. She decided to stand up when she noticed the place she was in. Few meters away from her was her grave, the grave of Hyuuga Hinata. _Pathetic!_ She walks towards it and finally stops a meter away. She stared at the scribbling on top of the white marble.

_Life is really funny, before, she, most of the time wishes to be born not as Hinata but of someone more ordinary than the life she had. But this time, back in her mind she was wishing she could go back the old Hinata she was._

A loud rumble of thunder followed but it did not keep her from hearing a faint sound from afar. She hold unto her kunai ready to throw it when a very familiar figure show up from the bushes. Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hanabi was shocked to see someone standing in the grave of her sister, thinking that everyone had forgot they had a friend named Hinata.

"Eer… w-who are you?" came her soft voice.

Hinata was taken aback. She was speechless and left staring at the face she longed to see. It was like she was memorizing every detail of her features taking in those developments Hinata had missed since her death.

"…Hanabi." It was a whisper, addressed more to herself, testing if she could still remember her name.

"Y-You knew me?" confusion was written all over her face. Hinata composes herself and step back allowing Hanabi to walk forward up to the white marble.

"O-of course, Hyuuga Hanabi, the heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, who would not know you?"

"Yeah, I know, how silly am I." She smiled but her smile did not reach her eyes. She sighed.

A heavy silence follows. Hinata was just staring at her wishing this moment would last forever. But she knew better, there was no thing that would last forever. She decided to silently walk away deciding to leave Hanabi when she heard her talk.

"Maybe you had known me through my engagement with the Uchiha, I presume." She laughed. "Pathetic right, the person who is the main reason why neesan died was going to ruin my life also."

"Hana-

"Please don't say sorry. I really hate it." She wiped something on her face. Hinata concluded that she was crying. "Why does it need to happen to me? I just want to enjoy my life. I just want to fulfil my promise to neesan when she died."

"P-promise?"

"I p-promise to be an effective clan leader just like her b-but now I think I can't do it already. I hate this life." Another heavy silence followed but in Hinata's mind, there was something she had longed to know.

"Do… Do you hate your sister?" it takes forever before she hear her respond but it takes more than forever to accept her response.

"Yes." It was a low whisper but it sent Hinata a thousand pain across her heart, she felt like vomiting. She blinked her eyes under her mask to stop the new tears forming.

"I see." She sighed heavily. She can't feel anything at the moment, she felt like drowning, unable to see, unable to breathe. "Well, I… I am leaving Hanabi sama. Thank you for talking to me."

If Hinata had stay for few more minutes, she could see how Hanabi hugged the marble grave, how she cried, whispered the words 'I miss you' and 'I'm sorry'. She would not be hurt that much and she would have not formed a firm decision on her mind.

Hinata proceed to the Society after her encounter with Hanabi, she need to change before she got cold. She was soaking wet when she passed along the corridor of the Blue Hall where she deposited her bag when she arrived yesterday from her mission. Some of the Rogue called her but she did not mind looking back. She was exhausted emotionally, mentally and physically.

Actually a plan was already firmed on her mind after her conversation with Hanabi, she's going to kill the Uchiha as fast as she can. Tsunade and Kakashi were useless to her already, in a year and a half, she knew they can't find any antidote to finally seal her curse nor a scroll of technique on how to pass the curse. What she needs to do is plan on how to make Sasuke's death an accident.

She smirked devilishly. _Am I that pathethic? Am I that incapable and weak? Where I am going after this? Where will I run into? Perhaps I will die also. Yes, it is much better than to continue living in a world full of lies._

She was about to turn in a corner when she heard a faint voices coming from the far east room of the hall. She could recognize a voice of a girl and a boy. With curiosity eating her, she walked towards the said room. She leaned in and listened to the conversation.

"You almost failed. What will you do if they had caught you in act?"

"I am sorry master, but the security of the Blue Hall was at its best."

"At its best? Then why did the Uchiha got into the place?!" Hinata knots her forehead. _What the?_

"All I could say is sorry."

"Forget about that. We need to retrieve that scroll. . ."

"But master I could not understand why we need that scroll much? Is that very important?"

"Yes. It is a special scroll that could control even the wildest seals, if we had that scroll in our hands, we could control the seals that lock the Kyuubi even the seal of the Hyuuga's branch family."

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. The conversation she was listening into was of the traitor! So the traitor was a girl. She fights the need to activate her byakugan for her chakra might be felt inside. But nonetheless she felt a smug feeling on her chest.

_A scroll that could control even the wildest seals, huh?_

At the moment, a new plan was forming on her mind.

_Where will I run into?_

_Darkness._

_Where will I go after this?_

_Darkness._

An evil smile was plastered on her lips when she decided to abandoned the place and run into the direction that will bring her into victory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx000000xxxxxxxxx xxX

"Your plan fails."

"No."

"Yes, she didn't accept your proposal."

"Damn it!" Tsunade run her fingers on her hair. She was frustrated as hell. She was still in Kakashi's office after Hinata had walked out on them. She underestimated the power of her anger. She thought that if her plan could save her precious Hanabi, Hinata would soon agree and accept her proposal but it seems like Hinata's life was devoted more on killing Sasuke than protecting Hanabi.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. Just make sure Hinata and Sasuke would not meet again."

"But that's impossible Lady Tsunade. Hinata was aggressive. She wasn't the old Hinata we knew."

"If you need to paralyzed or tie her up. Do it! I don't care anymore. Her hatred will ruin the peace in Konoha, just like Sasuke's hatred before."

Kakashi sighed. It is true. Hinata was walking in the same path that Sasuke had walked before, the path of revenge. He did not want that to happen. She can't imagine Hinata killing some people just for the sake of her revenge. He shooked her head. He won't let Hinata suffer things like that. If he need to immobilize her, he will do it, just for the sake of her safety.

If Hinata and Sasuke would meet again, he can't assure if there will be no battles to take place. Knowing Sasuke's attitude, he won't take any pity on Hinata.

"I know you are a bit hesitant to do it but Kakashi this is for Hinata's sake. Until her time runs out, make sure she will enjoy it, not to waste it for some revenge." He clenched his fist. _Before her time runs out…_

_Flashback…_

"_What?!"_

"_As what I said, Hinata has only four years left before the curse could completely consume her body." Tsunade averts her eyes from Kakashi to Hinata's medical records._

"_I-it's too short Tsunade sama. What is the point of reviving her if she would die in that span of time, you just prolonged her suffering!"_

"_I did not. It's just that… that I don't realize the curse was this powerful. I had thought that if Hinata's chakra would again be stabilized and the curse would be sealed, it will take her only few months to be healed and regained her new strength. But…_

"_But the opposite happened."_

"_Yes. The curse was feeding on her chakra now that it had gone stabilized. Until the time we can't find an antidote, or a scroll saying how to sealed permanently or to transfer the curse, it will continue to drain her energy, her chakra and most of all her life."_

"_But…but, she had gone two years of recovery from her injury and from the sealing process."_

"_Then it only means, she only had two years left of her life. Don't expect her last year to be a healthy one, by that time Kakashi, I want you to ensure she will have a beautiful dream to remember."_

_End of flashback…_

Kakashi put her face on the palm of his hands. "Tsunade sama, back there when you had thought of this plan, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, that. It's a different story. I want her action to be supervised. If she would be married to Sasuke, we could fully monitor all her plans and actions, especially about her revenge on Sasuke. I know how hard headed she can be, but I want to ensure her health, I doubt she stops using that cell regeneration technique I had thought her."

"Alright."

"So that's it. I guess I have nothing to discuss here anymore." Kakashi bows his head and went to accompany Tsunade to the doorway when a loud sound coming from it was heard. The door flew open revealing a wet and panting Hinata.

"Tsunade sama. I accept you offer."

_A/N: Tadaaah! Hinata had accepted the offer and the Sasuhina battle start here! Sorry it wasn't too long. If you are confused about the events that take place in this chap, better stay tuned for the next chapter because it will be revealed there. As for what are the things that will happen next I will leave you this questions. What will Sasuke do if the woman he was marrying had a growing desire to kill him? kekeke. How will they develop feelings for each other? Will Hinata be turned into an cold and evil shinobi? __ Please review and review, let me know if I'm still on the right track. By the way, please don't hate me if I made Hinata's life shorter, I find it more appealing. Kekeke, More reviews, faster update, Aishiteru minna! Saranghe do dwel gayo! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Awww.. The reviews are getting lesser and lesser each day but I am still happy. Uwa! I don't know why but by just reading the reviews again and again, I'm still energized and then I write with a smile on my lips! Thanks guys, you rock. ^^ I'm glad I had published this story. So here is your Chapter 8, hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own Naruto, if I do, I will go insane. kekeke._

_NP: Rondo by ON/OFF_

THE CONDITIONS

The door flew open revealing a wet and panting Hinata.

"Tsunade sama, I accepted your offer." Hinata said in between breaths.

Kakashi and Tsunade were taken aback. Hinata step in and takes off her mask and her black overcoat revealing her pale skin in a sleeveless close neck shirt, with an Anbu tattoo in her right arm. Few strands of her hair stick to her face and if this was just an ordinary day, Kakashi would just have to admire her beautiful student. If this was just an ordinary day, Kakashi could have just scolded her for ruining his office carpet and making it wet. If this was just an ordinary day, but it isn't.

Tsunade was the first to recover from the shock. Who would have? Just a few minutes earlier, she was fuming with anger over the incredulous offer of the Hokage but now another few minutes had passed, she was agreeing on it.

Tsunade walk towards Kakashi's desk and regally sit on it.

"Why is that so?"

"What?"

"I don't think you could just change your mind in just a blink of an eye. So tell me, why is that so?"

_Hmmm, keen observer, Tsunade sama._

"I… I met Hanabi just a while ago and… and after we talked, I realized that I had no other choice. And no I don't met with her on purpose." She quickly added upon seeing the confused look on their faces. "We… met on my grave. That's it."

Tsunade gave her a knowing look before sighing.

"Alright. I was really hoping you'd change your mind. We will settl-

"No. this time I will have my conditions." Hinata cut Tsunade's words. She glances left on Kakashi who was standing patiently obviously waiting for her to continue speaking.

"First, I will retrieve my position as the Hyuuga heir and obviously the next head clan."

Kakashi nods. "Of course."

"Second, Hanabi will take her formal training on the Konoha Academy, take the genin tests and learn together with other aspiring ninjas."

"But-

"I want her to experience what I and Neji had experienced during our childhood days, Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi sighs. "Alright."

"Third and last, I'm okay with marrying the Uchiha but I will never help him build his clan. That's just too much."

"Hinata-

"That's alright Kakashi." Kakashi was again cut this time by Tsunade.

"But Tsunade sama…"

Tsunade raises her hand. "I can accept your conditions. But can you also accept mine?"

Hinata smirked. "Of course, I had anticipated it already that you will also have your own request."

Tsunade smiles. "Actually my condition is just a simple one. You will have to stay with Sasuke at the Uchiha district for the rest of your wedding life."

_What?_

Kakashi seems relieved.

_How can I stay for the rest of my life with the person I dreamed of killing?! _

"That's impossible! How about my Anbu life?!" Hinata suddenly broke out.

"You can still perform Anbu missions, you are still going to report to Kakashi. It is just that you are going to live with Sasuke." Tsunade explained calmly. It is a bit ironic because she was starting to lose her temper.

"That is not what I'm talking about! How about me being Noei?"

"You being Noei? What about that? We are already revealing you as Hinata." Tsunade's voice was growing higher.

"Oh cut the crap will you? It doesn't mean that if I'm going to reveal myself, I would have to go back to my old self. Get real Tsunade sama. .Noie. Hinata was already dead, so don't expect me to revive her just because I still look like the old one." she exhaled heavily. Her head started to spin. "I have my own identity Tsunade sama, so please, even just a little, give her some respect."

A heavy silence follows. She can accept any conditions Tsunade would give but not the one telling her to go back to her old self. Hinata was long, long gone. She doubt if her friends can still remember her. She was Noei, she already had established a new identity, a new life, new acquaintances, and new personality. Her marriage to the Uchiha will only add her a surname, no more, no less.

She gazes at Tsunade and Tsunade also did the same. It was clear that she was also not accepting her argument.

"We can cover up for you." Tsunade suddenly talk.

"Cover up for what?"

"You being Noei." She ran her finger on her blonde locks. "I realize you were right. We gave you this second chance to build a new life and it seems like you already had one. We will be unfair if we will just tell you to leave and return to your old self."

"Thank you, Tsunade sama."

"But my condition still remains Hinata and you said you will accept it. You are still going to live together with the Uchiha."

_It's okay. I still can make some adjustments with my plan. And it will be better, if just want to kill him, I can just do it easily for he was just few meters away from me._

"I think I can accept it."

Tsunade and Kakashi sigh in relief.

"So when will this wedding take place? Few months? A year?"

Tsunade again gave her a signature smile. "Try counting a few days, two days from now on to be exact."

"That early?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx000000xxxxxxxxxX

The sun has already set itself in the west and ready to rest until a new morning came but the tension in the Hyuuga manor was growing every passing second. Gathered in the common room of the house was the Clan leader, Hiashi Hyuuga, few Hyuuga elders, the Hokage, a pissed Hyuuga Neji and he, the once avenger himself.

"Tell me this is just a joke Hokage sama." One of the leaders aske irritably.

"Again for the third time, I am saying this to all of you, Hanabi's betrothal to the Uchiha will be cancelled. I know I don't have any right to do this because I am not a Hyuuga and any matters regarding your family are not under my jurisdiction but this marriage is not possible because Hanabi is not the heir of your clan."

"Then who? Neji? Neji will be wed to Uchiha?"

He glared at the elder who last spoke. What he did not know is that Neji did the same.

"That would be very interesting but I don't think they can produce Uchiha heirs. Tomorrow, I will present to you a more proper and fitting bride for the Uchiha."

"Tomorrow?! Are you in some way insane?! Tomorrow is the date of the wedding?!" one of the elders broke out.

"No. It was her conditions."

Everyone in the room fell silent. Hiashi was contemplating on her words and so the rest of the Hyuuga elders. Neji seems to be relieved by the fact that Hanabi will be free from this nonsensical marriage. On the other hand he was pissed.

"How can I ensure that I can still rebuild my clan?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Of course. I am the one whose ensuring you that you will soon rebuild your clan. You can always have Hanabi if Hokage sama's plan fails."

The other Hyuuga elders nod in agreement. "It is still best that a Hyuuga and an Uchiha will be joined. You could imagine the offspring being produced with the union."

He fights the urge to roll his eyes. So this was the real reason why Hyuuga Hiashi had asked this offer in the first place. To have someone he can control and be proud of. Of course if your children are both girls, it would be a shame and degrading for a powerful and noble clan like the Hyuuga to have them as one of their clan leaders. So what is their best use? It is to be wed to some powerful person who can produce children with equal amount of power. How pathetic!

If he wasn't just in a hurry to rebuild his clan, he could have say no to his offer. But thinking aside, how can he find a bride if doesn't even know how to please women. He had shut down his carnal desires long, long ago. Love and care, he doesn't even recognize those emotions anymore. He had to admit he still hate Konoha. It was the reason why his clan had gone, why his brother had killed his family and ruined his own life. Is protecting this village worth his brother's life? He doesn't think so.

"Then where the hell would we find a proper and fitting Hyuuga bride if Hanabi is off the list?" Neji can't contain his irritation already.

"That work is to be done by me." Tsunade said calmly.

"How? Hinata is dead and Hanabi is the remaining heir, if we have to get on the branch family, it would be another issue.

Tsunade smiled. "You will find out tomorrow. In the mean time, proceed with your preparations." She eyed her wrist clock. "I think I better go, paper works had piled them up in my office desk."

Tsunade stands up as well as Sasuke. "I believe we had some important matter to discuss Tsunade sama." Tsunade gave her a knowing look before heading out. He bows to the Clan Elders before going out.

Tsunade was already talking to a Rogue in the corridor when he catches up with her. So she doesn't come here alone.

"Tsunade sama." He acknowledges his presence. Two heads shot towards him and he immediately recognized the Rogue. It was Noei.

"Sasuke, come here." He walks towards them. "I presume you already knew him, Kakashi's apprentice, Noei."

"Hn."

"I think I better go ahead. The air is getting thinner already, Tsunade sama."

Tsunade laughs. "I'll see in a bit for the preparations."

"Whatever."

She faces him when Noei was nowhere in sight and the faint signature of her chakra is gone. "Actually I was planning on speaking to you Sasuke."

"So as I." His expression had turned blank. "About my wedding-

"Don't worry. You will still be able to rebuild your clan. But your bride was a little bit hard to handle."

"Who is she?" it was more of a demand. Tsunade's expression became serious.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"What?! I thought she's dead."

"But she isn't." She takes a deep breath and spoke the words slowly as if she was afraid to make mistakes. "Listen Sasuke and listen very well. This is another mission for you. I want you to supervise all her actions and decisions and as possible as you can, keep her in your line of vision."

"Why of all this sudden?!"

"You don't want to die yet, right?"

"Of course."

"Then better follow me because your bride plans on killing you."

"What?!"

_A/N: I'm done. Wahahaha. Sorry for prolonging your most awaited Sasuhina moments but I promise the next chapter will. Of course, it was their wedding. Kekeke. Stay tuned and please review, review and review. By the way thanks to my ever supportive reviewers: and jecka-hime22 and to those guests who never forget to share their thoughts. Even if I don't know your names, I thank you. ^^ Zeichi-sama signing off. Aishiteru minna!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Finally the most awaited chapter, the wedding of Hinata to Sasuke. Kyaa! This will do for the sloppy chapter I've written last. I just realized the plot was not that interesting after I reread it. Sorry guys, to tell you honestly, I'm fighting and trying my best not to experience writer's block. I'm constantly reading some Sasuhina fics to enlighten my mood as well as your reviews to energize me. I'm afraid that if I encounter writer's block again, I can't update for almost 6 months. Yes. It is true, that is what happens to this fic after I posted the first two chapters. But I will try to update, promise. So now just enjoy reading._

_I don't own Naruto. ^^_

"_In tennis love is zero; it's because zero is where everything starts. – Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan)"_

THE WEDDING PART 1

_Where will you run into?_

_What are you going to do after this?_

_Who will be there with you until the end?_

No one.

No one.

YOU'LL BE ALONE!

"Noooo!" Hinata jerked upward from her slumber. She was sweating cold and breathing heavily that it seems to disturbed the peacefulness of the night.

_What the hell was that?_

This is the first time that she had a nightmare and it was disturbing. The questions that her mind was shoving hard not to bother her were finally haunting her.

_Damn those voices. _

Her heavy breaths echoed through the room and it became heavier when her cursed eye started to throb painfully.

_Shit! The _attacks came so often that it would occur three to four times a day_. _She hurriedly got off from her bed and walk staggering while leaning unto walls for support. She walks up to her desk where the antidote was placed. Trembling, she took three capsules and waited to settle its effect.

She eyed the wall clock. 3:47 a.m. Four hours left and her wedding to the Uchiha will take place. She smiled inwardly not because of the coming event but because the wedding itself will initially start her revenge plan_._

She glanced left until her eyes land on the life size mirror near her bed. Feeling drawn to the magnificent reflection before her, she walks towards it. Unable to resist, slowly, as if unwrapping a precious gift, she raised her bangs that were covering her cursed eye. The vision enraged her. She had a devil's eye! She contains herself from shouting and punching the mirror but she was trembling with madness.

_I will make sure someone has to pay this price._

8:07 a.m. HYUUGA MANOR

Two eyes locked and stare for a moment. Brown orbs hold a feature of confusion while charcoal eyes convey affirmation. For a moment, no one seems to accept defeat but brown orbs drew back few seconds later.

"I just don't get you Sasuke. Why would you continue this marriage knowing that your bride will never help you rebuild your clan? You are just waiting your time." Tsunade frustratedly exclaimed. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Now I get it."

"Get what?!"

"You just told me the ex-heiress was alive to make me back out from this wedding." Tsunade upon hearing his statement furrowed her brows and stares at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"You are not taking me serious are you? Oh, Kami!" she threw her hands into the air. "Why did I ever forgot, you had this I-am-mighty-I-don't-care-what-others-say attitude."

"I actually don't care if she was alive or not. She agrees to this plan knowing what the consequences are. So whether she likes it or not, she will help me rebuild my clan."

"That's it? You are going to force yourself unto her?" Tsunade blew out air. She was about to continue talking when someone knocks on the door.

"Hokage sama, Uchiha sama the ceremony is about to start. Please be at the common room right now."

"Oh, right. I'm coming." She looked at her wristwatch then back to Sasuke. "I'm serious this time, Sasuke." Then she heads towards the door.

He was left staring at the already closed door, contemplating on their yesterday's conversation.

"_Your bride plans on killing you."_

"_Hinata is alive."_

An irrational bolt of anger downed on him. _What the heck?! _That girl unknowingly put all the blame of her death on him, made him carries all those guilty feelings he shouldn't have in the first place. Who the hell does she thinks she is to dictate my life? I did not need her sacrifice. I didn't even ask her to. If she wants to impress some blond idiot, she should not let others be involved. And now what? She will be ruining my plans again. _Fuck her!_ She should know not to mess with an Avenger. She will know how it to be wed with an Uchiha is.

_I will make your life miserable._

With a new anger arising on the pit of his stomach, he made his way towards the common room. This anger was not the same when Itachi killed his clan, when Orochimaru finally decided to take his body, when he learns the truth about Itachi, when he kills Danzo, or when Itachi had bid him his last farewell. It was different. He did not know what is it but he exactly knew how and to whom it was directed.

When he arrived, her 'bride' was not yet present. It was a very private ceremony. Five Hyuuga Elders, Hiashi and Neji themselves was seated in the front and a very angry Tsunade standing on the center obviously glaring at a certain Hyuuga. Beside her was a low and small table where two empty scrolls were placed and a uniquely shaped kunai was laid in between. Anyone who could see the situation could tell that Tsunade had a heated argument with one of the elders.

"Uchiha." Hiashi acknowledges him and at some point, all of the attentions were shifted to him, but only for a second when one of the elders spoke.

"We were sorry for the interruption but don't worry the wedding will soon commence." The elder eyed Tsunade. "That is if your Hokage has a bride to present. But still don't bother, Hanabi will always be present."

He remained silent. _So the infamous Hyuuga Hinata was really dead after all._

"Hokage sama." The elder sighed. "We were very grateful with your outmost concern regarding this wedding even if it is not under your jurisdiction," he could sense the underlying mockery in his voice, "but if you have nothing to present, please, we will really appreciate if you would just leave. The wedding of Hanabi and Sasuke will start in any moment."

Tsunade's mouth opened but only to close it again. She looked like she want to tell something but can't find the right words. He heard Hiashi sighed. "Bring Hanabi here, now." He barked at the two Hyuuga maids at the front door.

"Hai." Was their immediate response.

"But Otousan!" Neji suddenly interrupts but it was already useless because the Hyuuga maids were already outside.

"Hiashi, I need just a moment." Tsunade suddenly spoke.

"What moment? If you won't leave this hall in no time, it will appear to us that you are against this union, Hokage sama."

"Tsunade sama." Sasuke breaks his silence. "I'm afraid that you are going to leave this hall. I don't want any interference of the rebuilding of my clan so please just leave." Coldness in his voice was very evident.

Before Tsunade could speak, the door opened with the two maids and a veiled woman enters.

"Hiashi sama, Hanabi sama is here." The two bowed in unison.

"Thank you, you may now leave this hall."

"Hai."

Sasuke's eyes were landed on the veiled woman. She wears a kimono but surely wasn't a wedding kimono. She was wearing a dark purple yukata patterned with black rose as its design and a matching dark blue obi. Her veil was also a dark purple one. It was thick so Sasuke could not see her face.

"Hanabi! What do you think you are wearing?!" one of the elders angrily spoke.

Sasuke had to admit, he was a bit insulted. Her dress, her veil, screamed 'death'. Her aura vibrates coldness, the same coldness his eyes had. Every girl in Konoha wishes to be his bride but with her dress, she was out rightly saying that he wasn't deserved to be her groom. Unknowingly, Sasuke's hands curl into a fist.

"It's because she is not Hanabi." Tsunade interjected. He could see the smug satisfaction reflecting in her eyes. "I thought you had run away from this event?" she addressed the veiled woman. A long silence followed before his 'bride' spoke.

"Oh, why would I, Hokage sama?" she started to unveil herself. "This union is quite interesting, it would surely make Hyuuga more powerful and I would love to see that day come true myself." This time her face was uncovered already and Sasuke could swear he saw a ghost.

Right in front of them was none other than the dead Hyuuga Hinata, her hair was loosely hanging but her bangs were neatly pinned to the side giving them access to her cursed eye. Her facial expression was the worst. A ghost smile grace her thin lips but a blank stare was plastered on her eyes making contact with Hiashi's wide one.

"H-hinata sama?" Neji said her name almost a whisper.

"What kind of sick joke is this Tsunade?" Hiashi demanded.

"This is not a sick joke, otousan, or are you really entitled to that name." Hinata cocked her head lightly. "Should I call you Hyuuga Hiashi right now?"

"I'll take this part from now on, Hinata." Tsunade was already by her side and gently place a hand on Hinata's shoulder as if Hinata would do something berserk if she let her go now, judging by the expression written on the young Hyuuga.

"No. I'll do the honor. Besides it is my wedding after all." She shoves her hand away and walk towards the low table beside him though she never threw him a glance which only added to his annoyance. He hates being ignored but he holds back. This is a family matter so let them handle it but once an indication that the rebuilding of his clan would be altered, he would never sit back.

When she reached her place, to the surprised of all she bowed. "Pleased to meet you again Council Elders, Yoshi-san, Fuku-san, Karuta-san, Koji-san, and Sato-san."

"You k-knew us?"

"Of course, how can I forget the Elders who robbed me off the chance to be the Hyuuga heiress and decided to get rid of me by putting me into Kurenai-sensei's care?"

She looked up to see the troubled look on the elders. A heavy silence followed and by the looks of the Elders, they were surely suffocated by the overwhelming revelation.

"But do not worry, I don't hold grudges. As you can see, I still am able to perform my duties. As the heiress I am here to represent the Hyuuga for this 'spectacular' union." She emphasized the word spectacular by adding all the malice she could muster.

"Tsunade sama, I demand an explanation for this woman, and her inhumane behavior." Hiashi snarled.

Neji agreed saying, "Hinata sama would never speak that kind of harsh words. Don't insult her memories."

Another heavy silence followed. Hinata remain silent but her eyes reveal all the worst emotion. It seems like forever until Tsunade breaks the tension.

"She is Hyuuga Hinata." Came her low voice. "She did really die during the Great Shinobi War, but only for five hours. I… We successfully revived her after that."

"Then, why don't you tell us about this? Why did you made us believe she died. You deceived us, Hokage sama!" Neji spoke accusingly.

"I did not plan on deceiving you. We did not really tell it because she fell on coma after she was revived. We are not sure if she will live long or not so we decided to hide it from you. And we believed we made a right decision because she falls on coma for almost seven months.

"T-that long?"

"Yes. You were so occupied to your own living, you already moved on from the pain of losing her so what is the use of bringing the past back. And besides, it was her decision not to reveal her being alive."

"B-but… but.." Neji skeptically eyed the unmoved Hinata with the same blank expression on her face. "… That was just so selfish Hinata sama, you know Hanabi sama was so devastated when she learned you were gone. You… you were so unfair to her." It was spoken so soft yet it did not bring any change in emotion to Hinata. She was still blank and unmoving.

Deep inside Tsunade, she felt sorry for Neji. The new Hinata would never be moved by his own words, and true to it when she glanced towards Hinata, her eyes never flicker for any change of emotion. She just sat there, eyes fixated on her front.

"I know." Hinata suddenly chimed in. "But I don't regret what I did." She glanced at Tsunade. "If you're finished Tsunade sama, I wish to continue this ceremony."

"Let me ask you one question Hinata." It was Hiashi. "Why all of a sudden you reveal yourself and take Hanabi's responsibilities."

Hinata lay down her veil. "Simple, because I'm the real heiress and I want power. Seems like Hyuuga blood really runs through my veins."

Nobody spoke after that. Hiashi was again silent and so were Neji and the elders.

"Alright. I understand. Then this wedding may continue."

"But Hiashi…" Fuku intervened. A disgust marrying his stern features. "How can we sure she will never back out on us? We did not even know if she was the real Hinata or not."

"Then I am the one who will ensure she will never back out on her words." A cold voice that was certainly of Sasuke speaks in indignation. "This is not only an issue of the Hyuugas but mine also." He glanced at Hinata coldly. "I will make sure she will perform her duties as the heiress."

Tsunade nods back. And then slowly, almost painfully, Hinata shifted her gaze unto him and they locked their gazes for a few moments. Actually it was not moments, it seemed like an eternity to him. And he knew he was right, it was present there, and all the hatred, disgust and anger were present in her eyes. _If looks could kill._

"Then the ceremony may proceed." Fuku said in defeat. "Karuta san, please do the honor."

"Hai." Karuta moved towards the low table in front of them and Tsunade automatically walks towards the wall and made herself comfortable. "Please hold each other's right arm and gently cut a portion of your wrist enough to allow blood to seep out from it. Then use it as the ink to write each other's name on the empty scroll in front of you."

He watches Hinata as she do her part. Still her blank expression was intact. No sign of hesitation. She was now veiled but he could still remember her face from earlier. He felt a small pain as he watches his blood gush out from the cut. After Hinata was done, he did the same. Karuta closed the scroll and made some hand signs, after that she hands it to them, one for him and one for Hinata.

"The ceremony is officially finished. The preparation for the Uchiha compound is also finished. You two can move this afternoon. Now we will give you some time to prepare."

After that the elders gather themselves and went out of the room. Tsunade, Hiashi and a reluctant Neji followed. After that a heavy silence follows. It seems like this silence was accompanying them since the beginning. But he was not here to play. He glanced at his wife and saw her removing her veil.

"So how is it? How does your plan of revenge for me going on?" he smirked when he saw a flicker of surprised run through her eyes. He faces her who was still beside him in front of the low table. "Did you really think I'm that dumb, Hyuuga?"

Her head automatically shot towards him and he come face to face to her since she did not know he moved towards her. Due to the state of surprise, she move one step backward and was more surprised because of it. He smiled inwardly. _There was still a trace of the old one. It seems like it won't be hard for me to torture her._

"So who's the prey now?" he asked once again. "Listen, Uchiha Hinata and listen very well." He leaned towards her to emphasize his point. "Above all, I cherished my family name. It was tarnished long ago but I had done everything to restore its dignity. I won't let a person like you tarnished it again. Believe me, you won't like the consequences."

Hinata bows her head and place her palm on her face as if securing a mask she was wearing and true to it when she shot up once again, her face was devoid of any emotion. Gone the flicker of shock he saw earlier.

"And what if I do it?" she asked mockingly.

"I will kill you."

"It sounds fun but Uchiha that was really a very wrong move. You should not tell your enemies about your weakness, especially if the said enemy wants to kill you too." She playfully pokes the dagger they had used earlier.

"Just continue dreaming. You won't stand a chance on me."

Upon his statement, her hand grabs his collar.

"Don't. Underestimate. Me." Her eyes had an intent anger on it. "Now you listen to me. I know Tsunade is with your side as well as Kakashi sensei, but I don't care anymore. I also know that this sham of a wedding is used to immobilize my actions as well as to supervise it but you can't stop me."

She let go of his collar. "I won't tarnish your name as long as you stay away from Hanabi. Hiashi would surely be planning on how to produce an offspring from the Uchiha and Hyuuga genes knowing that I would never perform my duties as your wife." She glanced at him. "I don't care if you will select any Hyuuga branch members to give you some lunatic babies but leave Hanabi out of it. After all, this wedding is not for alliance but for him to acquire new power and once again to regain control of your bloodline limit knowing it originated from the Byakugan. So basically Uchiha, marrying a Hyuuga is really a dangerous step in rebuilding your clan."

He was silent for a moment. _So this was the real intention of the Hyuuga head. To have my blood line limit under his control._

"Why are you saying this?"

"It does not matter and I'm not expecting your gratitude also. I just want you to stay away from Hanabi and in return I will make sure to leave you and your precious dignity alone."

"So you are offering me a deal, huh? But I wanted to be sure. Once you break your promise I will make you pay by performing your duties as my wife whether you like it or not."

"Hn." she held her head high and meets his stern gaze with equal coldness. "I had been living a quite life until our wedding. Not because I look and named like the one who had saved you years ago, that doesn't mean I am going to revived her again so rest assured I won't give a damn about you."

She walks towards the table and grab her scroll. After a few minutes, she threw it to him. "I don't care what your plans are, if you want to destroy the village or whatever foolishness you had in your mind, go ahead, but leave me out of it." She glances at him from her shoulder. "The only reason I married you is that I don't want you to ruin another Hyuuga, my old self was too much for you."

And with that she marched outside the room.

A/N: There, I am able to update at last. How long was it? Almost four months late but rest assured guys, I will never ever leave this fic unfinished. Actually, I had received a review that says my grammar sucks. He was a guest but he does not know how his words struck me. It made me realize that I will not improve if I will just leave this fic as is it now. Whoever you are thank you. ^^ And so please review once again! _Ja ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n:_ _Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Also, I'm on the bad mood right now. It took me hours, days, months to open my account. Urgh! So the result, I'm hiatus for who knows how long._

_Disclaimer: Duh?! I don't own Naruto. *Please revive Neji though.*_

CHAPTER 10

THE CONTRACT

It's been four months since the last time he talked and saw his "wife" and the first time they came in terms with that annoying contract. He had to admit all the clauses are somewhat and somehow in favour of her. Maybe she had planned it long before their marriage. Nonetheless, his only clause and condition in the contract was almost threatingly dangerous as hers.

"Never in any situation put shame on the name Uchiha, for its dignity is as precious as the life itself."

He had expected the worst to happen the moment Hinata married him. What would you expect if your wife would send you constant death glares everytime your eyes meet? But the opposite happened. He barely saw her or if given the chance to, they would exert no effort to recognize each other. They would regard each other simply a as passerby who happens to walk the same road they were walking. Not that he wanted her attention. Hell, he would never dream of that, besides Hinata's real identity is still unknown to the public. The only ones who knew her existence was him, Tsunade, Kakashi, and the Hyuuga Council along with Hiashi and Neji.

He was suddenly drawn out of his chains of thoughts when he felt a wave of chakra nearing the gates of the Uchiha Compound. Who would be in this hour of day? It was almost midnight and he had just gone from his usual training routine. Hinata was never ever present in the compound from the time they had formed that contract. She said she had a life other than being his wife. He doesn't care as long as she would not tarnish the name Uchiha.

True to it, after their wedding and aftermath preparations, Tsunade introduces Hinata to the life of a Rogue. It was part of the plan, in order to supervise her actions about her revenge; he needed her to be in his line of vision or at least be in the same place as her. He would not let his guard down, not even after she attempted once to get rid of him.

_Flashback…_

_On the night of their second day as husband and wife, Sasuke decided to settle on the front porch of the Uchiha compound. Hinata was upstairs for the reason he did not know. They barely talk after they had transfer to the Uchiha Compound on the night of their wedding. They avoided each other like the plague. When the morning came, Hinata was nowhere to be found. She returned just earlier when the sun had already set._

_Moments later, he felt her climbed the stairs down. He did not bother to take a look at her. Maybe she would go straight to the kitchen to have her fill. He waited for the sound of kitchen wares and plates to indicate she was preparing her dinner but it never came. What he did not expect was the sound of a wood being hit by a kunai and that wood was just above his head. His head shot up automatically to look up to where the kunai came from. He already knew it was Hinata but still he wanted to have a look._

_For the first time Sasuke cursed himself for being so confident. Not that he was in his own compound means he was safe, not really if the one he was with had a strong inclination on seeing him dead. The moment he looks up, Hinata was already attacking him kunai on hand and an unreadable expression on her face. Thanks goodness he was faster than a second._

_Once she was on front, he quickly grabs her hand and threw her back inside the house. He did not care where she landed or how. He did not hesitate on retaliating. However, when he scanned the living room, Hinata was nowhere to be found. What was left was a big hole on the wall and few scattered wood pieces. He activated his sharingan and felt her chakra, and once again he cursed for not recognizing hers. Her chakra was not like those of the paled eyed from the Hyuuga compound, there was something in it that was unexplainable. And this feeling he was feeling now was like those he felt when he was battling the Rogue Noei. _

_Once again a kunai was thrown towards his direction, - wait, no, kunais came from different direction. What the? She was a smart ass. In order for him not to locate her true location, she made the kunais came from different direction. But how? Did she use bunshins? And why the hell did he did not felt any chakra indicating her presence! His sharingan could only see chakra threads in almost all places._

_He easily dodged the five kunais by jumping away but the moment he landed on the floor another shadow was formed beneath him indicating that she was above him. Damn! He did not have his sword and it was too late to use his Chidori or his genjutsu. The only thing he could use was taijutsu. He blocks her attack using his arm and since Hinata was carrying a kunai, it struck his upper arm. In her surprise for him not dodging her attack, he found an open to kick her in her stomach. But he's not done yet. When she was thrown to the air, he gave her other successive attacks. Kick to the abdomen, chop on the neck, punch on her chest, all happened in a flash._

"_You won't stand any chance on me, Hyuuga." He said after he threw her on the near wall not bothering his house was in full mess._

"_Really? But why is that I had a hard time believing it?" then out of nowhere Hinata appeared once again in his front aiming to cut his neck. "Die!"_

_Crap! She was fast! He bends backward but it was seconds late, she had cut his left cheek and then gave him a good damn slam on his stomach causing him to also slam down on the floor. Without any hesitation, Hinata stab his left shoulder with a dagger effectively pining him down. Where did she get all those weapons, he did not bother thinking. Blood freely flow from his wounded arm and like a déjà vu, Hinata right on top of him with a demonic smile on her face was aiming to stab his heart with her gentle fist. But the moment they locked gazes, she elicited a deafening scream._

_She fell atop him but she manages to straighten her right arm at his side to prevent her from further falling unto him. Her left hand clasping her left eye but he could still clearly see what was happening. The curse on her left eye was moving dangerously towards her right eye and some of her body parts had red splotches that look like it was rottening her body._

_He could clearly hear her breaths and pants now that she was lying on top of him. Moments later, she screamed once again and at the same time grabbing her head. She hurriedly got off him as if he was the one who's torturing her. She staggered backwards and for the third time around screamed like some mad man. She fell on her knees while still grabbing her head._

"_S-sha-r-ringan…." He heard her whisper. He pulls away the dagger on his shoulder as he got up and walks towards her with a slow pace._

"_S-sha-r-r-ing-an…" she whisper once again but he did not bother._

"_Oi, Hyuuga, I don't care whatever you are scheming or in what level of hell you are in now, but messing my house was unforgivable." He said coldly as he slowly raises the dagger in his hand._

"_S-sha-ring-an… deactivate y-your s-sharing-an!" she followed it with a screamed and before he could threw the dagger, he felt a wave of chakra that her body emitted. It brings a tinge of hurt in his crimson eyes before a whole new hurt followed. It was like as if the chakra in his eyes went haywire. He automatically closed his eyes causing the sharingan to deactivate also._

"_What the heck was that?"_

_Hinata gave a low chuckle and the red splotches on her body slowly disappear at the same time the curse in her left eye stopped moving._

"_That was what you call hell." Was her last word before she fell unconscious._

_After a few minutes and some thinking, he summoned her hawk and sends Tsunade a message about what happened including that sharingan incident. Minutes later, Tsunade arrive immediately giving him a good scolding session. She then cures Hinata and at the same time explaining what had happened in his sharingan._

"_The curse on her eye was due to the massive amount of chakra from Madara's sharingan when she tries to block his attack in attempt to save Naruto back then. And you knew pretty well how damaging sharingan's chakra is especially if it was in Mangekyou form." She was still healing Hinata's body._

_He did not nod, he only stares at her. The capacity of their chakra was very high, high enough to make illusions damaging like a real one. That is why it was their pride, the Uchiha's pride._

"_But how did it come up with a living curse?"_

"_It is not a living curse just like the one you have. It is more likely a developed curse, a deviation from the combination of the byakugan and sharingan chakras. It was formed once the sharingan charka was mixed in Hinata's eyes."_

"_Deviation?"_

"_Yes. There was a rumour that the Sharingan originated from the Byakugan. A symbol was seen in one of the ruins here in Konoha years ago. People believe that to be the place Rikuduo Sennin was living._

"_Rikuoduo Sennin?"_

"_Haven't heard of his name before?_

"_No. I heard it once, I heard it from Madara. He was the one who possess both the power of Sharinggan and Rinnegan and the one who divided his powers to build two powerful clans in the history of Konoha."_

"_Yes, the Senju and Uchiha clan, the ones responsible for the foundation of Konoha."_

"_Then, what does Byakugan have to do with all of these?"_

"_The symbol I mentioned as what they seen was said to be an intricate one. It was shaped like an eye. In the middle was the symbol for yin and yang. Another circle layered just outside the yin and yang outline, it has three tomoes attached to its circle. Lastly, another circle layered outside the second circle's outline."_

_I don't know if you heard about it. Sharingan is a special case. In order to achieve the highest power, an Uchiha need to activate all the tomoes in it. It is believed that the lowest level where no tomoes were activated were the Byakugan."_

"_And the connection is?"_

"_And the connection is that if it was true then the amount of chakra in her left eye is very tremendous, and the curse seal you saw was not really a curse seal but a special type of seal to hold back the chakra that was twice, no maybe thrice the level of your chakra if you do the Mangekyou."_

"_Then why is she screaming like she was in the tenth layer of hell."_

_Tsunade sent her a death glare before proceeding. "It is because she can't handle that tremendous chakra and her only help was that seal on her left eye. It prevents the chakra in overtaking her whole body but on the other hand it also need great amount of chakra to maintain the seal."_

"_And the chakra the seal was using was Hinata's."_

"_Yes. The seal that was helping her was at the same time draining all her energy. It took us seven months to come up with that result. And yet she was still as stubborn as Naruto. I told her she would never stand on you." Tsunade sighed._

"_Then, why did my sharingan react with it?"_

"_That… I don't know. Maybe because the seal was trigged by the Sharingan and if it was exposed to it, the chakra in it would be active."_

_Then maybe that is why the chakra in his eyes also had gone haywire. After few healing session with Hinata, Tsunade leaves. Sasuke on the other hand debated on what she would do with her. Would he tie her up? Or would he just get rid of her? He opted for the first option. Tsunade would surely kill him if he killed her favourite shinobi. He tied her with special chakra threads so she could not easily escape when he was busy cleaning the mess both of them created. _

_Before he could walk away, Hinata stir into consciousness. As he expected she panicked when she learns she can't break the tie. It was a special chakra that the sharingan could only activate or deactivate._

"_You don't play fair Uchiha. I thought you honour your name that much. If you want to kill me, fight me!"_

"_Shut up! If you want to live answer my questions."_

"_I don't take orders from a traitor like you. I wonder what dignity you are protecting if you yourself had destroyed it once. You're pathetic!"_

_He did not hesitate throwing her a kunai. It landed perfectly on her left, cutting some strands of hair and a flesh on her cheek._

"_I know you won't be satisfied with your revenge if you would just kill me. So what are you really after for, Hyuuga?"_

"_Don't flatter yourself too much. Seeing you turn into pieces, blood flowing out from different parts of your body, begging for your own life was the perfect picture of my sweet revenge."_

_She had said it with all the malice and hatred that made him end her life at that very moment. She was lucky he had mastered how to control his emotions._

"_We all know you can't kill me because your curse will react everytime my sharingan is active."_

_Hinata's eyes widened and he smirked triumphantly. "That is the reason why you always fight me with enough distance so that my sharingan would not affect your curse."_

"_Shut up!"_

_He smirked again and then scowled at her. "So what are you really after for, Hyuuga?"_

_She was silent for once but when she looked up once again, she had already a blank expression. "Me? I am after your death. We also both know that everytime my curse is active, it had the slightest chance to affect your sharingan. You think I did not notice you whimper in pain. Stop fooling around."_

"_Then I have a deal to make."_

"_Huh?" her expression turned from blank to a puzzled one. _

"_I am a fair man. If you want to have your revenge on me I will give you a decent fight."_

"_Oh? So you really want to live on your "dignity", huh?" she said with a mocking voice._

_He ignores her response. "In return, you will never put shame on any situation in the name Uchiha for its dignity is equivalent to your life and as I said before you will perform your duties as my wife once you break it. You can do whatever you want."_

_She was silent once again but then when she spoke, there was an underlying threat in her voice._

"_Hmm, sounds fair enough but then, you will never treat me as your property, not that I married means I am yours. Fuck off. I will never reside here and we will never spoke a word to each other. I don't care if you will get a whore to fill in my duties, just get off my back. I am the one who will decide when will be our fight."_

"_Hn."_

"_Another, I said this before but I will say it again, don't ever come near Hanabi. If you did, forget we talked today." Hinata's eyes were filled with threat when she said those words._

"_Hn." And with that he broke the tie off. Hinata stood and without any words disappear from his sight in a puff of smoke._

_Flashback ends._

The chakra he felt was growing nearer and nearer the doors of the main house. A few meters from it, he recognized it was from Hinata. What did she want?

_I will decide when our fight will be.._

He holds his sword and disappears from the night.

Xxxxxxxx00000xxxxxxxX

Hinata had a slow pace walking towards the door of the Uchiha Compound. She learns from Kakashi earlier that Tsunade would check her tomorrow on this compound. She requested Sasuke as one of her conditions not to tell Tsunade about their contract. As of now, everything was going on as what she planned. She had lured Sasuke to make a contract with her. Although, it takes so much time and difficulty to do that and she even risked her eye, it was still worth the try. Now she would just wait for the right time to have that special scroll that could control the seal and she would have her revenge. Meanwhile, she would just go with the flow.

She had to admit, she was living a difficult life. She had to do two roles now that Tsunade had introduces her as "Hina", another recruit Rogue. She did not know why she did but she had a feeling it was due to the fact that she wanted Sasuke to supervise all her actions. And he could do it if she was also a Rogue like him. However, she was still glad Tsunade did not tell Sasuke one of her other persona, her, being Noei. It would be more difficult to acquire that scroll if he knew she was Noei.

For now, she would just live as Hina and Noei at the same time. _Much better than to live as Hinata once again._ She was on the front porch when she recognizes a chakra fast approaching. Her eyes twitch when she recognizes who it was and at the same time feel his sword cut a portion of her neck from behind her. He was damn fast.

"Still sneaky as before, huh, Hyuuga?"

"Uchiha."

Sasuke noticed her voice was a bit raspy. Jumping away from her, he took his time to notice her. Messy hair, torn Anbu uniform, ragged breath, sloppy walk, and… blood flowing freely from the right side of her stomach.

"If you want to fight, I'll give it to you but not now. Tsunade will come here and see how we are faring from our f***ing married life five hours from now."

She continued walking to his front porch staining the pathway with her blood generously. He just watch her struggled to open his door. _The hell I care if she's wounded._ The moment she manage to open the door was also the time she passed out. _Damn her, and damn this marriage life._ With no choice left, he bounded to his front porch and scoops up the annoying bundle and cursed once more time with now a pool of blood on his doorstep.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF KONOHA…

Only the brightness of the candle illuminates a dusty room where few ninjas are having their solemn conversation. They wore violet hooded jackets and on their nape were a tattoo that is so small any ordinary human eye would not notice. Nonetheless, that symbol represents and defines who and what they are.

"Sado, did you double checked our location?" a beard man asked the pale person sitting across him.

"Hai, Masaru-sama. I did a very intricate genjutsu that would seal our hiding place from the Konoha eyes, ninjas or not." Replied the man named Sado.

"Very good. Our mission is a matter of life and death of our clan and we will make Konoha will pay for their sins."

"Masaru-sama, I have a proposition to make." The only girl in the room raised her hand. Her charcoal orbs reflect the dancing light from the candle.

"But, young master, the plan has already been established and carried out. All we need to do is for you to get that scroll." The person sitting beside her argued.

"Iie. I will not change the plan, I will just add some more."

The other ninjas in the room have a hesitant look in their faces but the beard man just nodded in response.

"Please continue, young master."

"I actually did a research while still planning on how to get the scroll and I have learned that after it was stolen from our clan, it was given to another clan for them to keep it. That clan did something to the scroll."

"But that was our scroll, they don-

"Sado!" Masaru snapped. "Let the young master continue first."

"H-hai. Gomen nasai."

"They undid the seal that is needed to activate it thinking that someday we will get it back before turning it again to the authority. Years passed, the seal needed to undone our scroll was passed to every heir in their clan. I'm saying, why don't get back from what they did?"

"So, who is this clan and who is this heir?

"It was the Hyuuga Clan and we will have Hyuuga Hanabi at the mercy of our hands."

_A/N: The story will now take to a more serious level and I will introduce more characters. I just realized now, this story is AU. __ Please leave me some love. I just want to hit 50 reviews before I proceed to the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Thank you for waiting. Here it is and enjoy! I don't feel talking too much right now. Standard disclaimer applied.

CHAPTER 11

The Married Life

"_Hinata."_

"Who are you?"

"_Hinata."_

"Why did you know my name?"

"_Hinata."_

"Why won't you answer me?!"

She looked around and she was surprised to see that there is no one in this room is familiar to her. It was all pitch black.

"_Hinata."_

Damn, where is that voice coming from and where is here? She felt like she was floating in mid air and just one wrong move would send her down on a bottomless pit just below her.

"_Hinata."_

This time the voice was just right behind her. She quickly turns around and saw a mirror with her reflection. When did the mirror appear? She hesitantly walks towards it. It amazed her. The Hinata in the reflection was the one without a trace of curse. Could it be? Could it be that her left eye was healed? She excitedly felt the contours of her face and the reflection did the same. It was really her!

"_Hinata."_

Suddenly her reflection blurred and then right in front of her she saw it transformed into Noie. Her reflection smirks and suddenly it moves with the mirror disappearing in sight. She was terrified with the scene played before her eyes. She saw herself killing innocent people. Despite their screams and pleas, her reflection was deaf to all of it. She staggered backwards when she recognized the dead bodies on the floor.

"Neji-niisan!" she shouted but it seems like she was very far from them.

"Outosan!" a body crawls towards her. Despite the blood on her face, she still recognized the woman who was now clinging on her feet.

"H-Hanabi…"

"Stop.." she whispered. "That is not me.."

Her reflection then turns towards her and extends an inviting arm as if telling her it was all her deed.

"No.." she staggered backward but unable due to Hanabi clinging on her feet, nonetheless her reflection moves forward.

"No.. NO!"

Hinata jerked upward only to curse when she felt an undeniable pain in her stomach. It was all a nightmare again.

"SHIT!"

"You really ought to stop cursing woman, especially here in my house."

Her head snapped to the direction of the cold voice. And right on the couch in front where she was lying down was an emotionless Sasuke sitting.

_Sasuke? _Then the happenings last night dawned on her. How she was severely wounded in her last mission concerning the scroll, Kakashi telling her that Tsunade will visit them, and her breaking inside the Uchiha manor was really out of her plans. Who knew Tsunade will be serious about her being on probation after she married the last Uchiha.

"Shit!" she curses once again.

"I said stop cursing."

She was annoyed. "And what would you want me to do, laugh and says 'oh my wound tickles'." She snapped.

"Manners Uchiha Hinata, manners." Sasuke stands up and walk towards her.

"Stop calling me Uchiha, it's disgusting." He stops right in front of her towering. He wears an expressionless face yet very deadly stare.

"Really, now, don't try angering me or you won't like the consequences." He said with conviction, as he presses more towards her, a killing intent on his eyes.

"Oh! I'm scared." She replies in mockery. She feels her wound and when she thinks she can handle the pain, she stand up and brushes Sasuke at the same time. But her luck went off. Before she could go further, Sasuke grab her hand and push her down the sofa back in her earlier sitting position.

"Damn it, woman! Was the contract you initiated all for laugh? Well, I don't care but what I said about it was all true." He squeezed her shoulders. "If you do plan on ruining the Uchiha clan, I will make you pay." His icy glare gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

Something in her mind twitched. _What the hell?_ She really did not care about his clause in the contract, thinking all the crap about Uchiha dignity, and ruining it. Why would she care anyway, she will kill him later, so what is the use of caring. But with the way he was looking at her right now. The murderous glare he was sending her, it makes her irritated. _Arrogant bastard!_

"What the hell did I do?" she hissed after feeling the after effect of her being pushed down and her wound was still open.

"You made it clear months ago that we will get off each other's back, why the hell are you here?"

"As if I wanted to be here." he pushes him forward. He was dangerously close that she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"Do you know what that means? You suddenly appearing here in my house, exposing yourself in the eyes of the public-

"It was midnight." She cuts him off. This annoyed him, she knew it because second after that, Sasuke grabs her shoulders and pushes her hard on the couch ignoring the blood now staining the well bandaged wound in her stomach. Who bandaged it, she doesn't care. She flinched in pain but she refused to show it because she knew it will only please Sasuke more. In the short time they have been together, they both found out that making one suffer more was a form of entertainment to them.

"You're risking the Uchiha name."

"How in the world did that happen? No one in their right mind goes sightseeing in the middle of the night." Sarcasm indeed.

He presses her further down hoping he can tame the fire in her. Too bad he won't.

"There is always a possibility." He hissed. "Konoha knew I am not related nor obligated to you but you just recklessly show yourself and trespass my manor. How do you take responsibility if you were caught?"

"As if I care what happens to you and your fucking dignity. Get off me." she pushes him once again but to no avail.

"No. Listen Uchiha Hinata and listen very well." He tightens his hold on her shoulders. Now that you're carrying my name, I must take responsibility of all your actions. Since you were known as the recent recruit, Rogue Anbu, Hina in the society, you will report directly to me. And since you take the liberty and came uninvited here in my manor, might as well stay here."

"Sasuke, what the hell?! I am not your property; we made it clear in the contract that we will never have any connections or whatsoever after our marriage." She began to struggle underneath him not because her wound hurts or her back for being pressed hardly or her sitting position with him on top of her was compromising but rather because the way he stares at her leaves no room for argument.

"But you broke it first, Uchiha. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." He said with gritted teeth.

"Stop calling me Uchiha." She snapped at him while continuing to struggle.

"But you are."

"Well, look what we have in here, I never thought you were that kind of person who forces himself on a woman, Sasuke." A voice cut their heated argument. Hinata peeks from Sasuke's shoulder and gave a rough push the moment she realized Tsunade was standing on the door with a smug look on her face. Sasuke then removed herself on top of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"That was a rude greeting Sasuke, I think a simple good morning is enough." Tsunade pushes herself away from the door and walk forward to sit on the couch Sasuke was sitting on earlier. Hinata hurriedly grabs her coat on the couch's arm and quickly covers her wound from Tsunade's eagle eyes. She can't afford to let Tsunade knew her activities as Noei and her motive of the scroll the thief wanted. At the moment, Noei was known to be away on a long mission because she needs to act as Hina.

"Hn."

"Why? Is it wrong to visit a newlywed and asks about their recent condition?"

"Definitely not in our case." She hissed. "As you can see, we are doing well; we still try our best not to slit each other's throat from time to time."

With her statement, Tsunade's expression changed into a serious one. "If that's the case, you must get used to me visiting you more often."

"What a pleasure." She did not bother hiding the sarcasm on her voice. "Actually-

"We came into a decision." Sasuke finished for her. The problem is that it was not what she wanted to say. Before she could react Sasuke beat her to it.

"Hinata will report directly to me when we were in Anbu and she will be transferred into my squad. Her things will be moved here in my manor together with the things she had in the Anbu dorm."

_But…_

"That… was good! I see you are really doing well. I guess my visit was all in vain. I am worried that you two will be at each other's neck but I think it's not needed." Tsunade dusts off her lap and stands grinning from ear to ear.

_Ugh! Manipulative old woman._

"So I take it you approve of our decision?"

_Shit._

"Positive Uchiha."

_Double Shit._

"Hn."

If she will speak right now, the contract will be known to Tsunade and it will only add her suspicion of her. If that happens, her plan will be ruined. She can't afford that to happen now that the only remaining task needed to be done was to have the scroll on her hands and everything will be all right. She can now have her revenge and Hanabi will live a life she wants.

"Then I guess I'll be going now seeing there no problems needed to be settled." With a puff of smoke, Tsunade disappears in front of them.

"Bastard!" she whispered but she knew Sasuke hears it. He just decided to ignore it.

"Ya! Don't ignore me jerk! What's with you now? Sneaking your nose with my life, huh?"

"Don't be flattered Uchiha, I'm not doing this because I'm interested in you. I'm doing this for my sake." And with that Sasuke leaves her to her anger.

"Kuso."

**********00000**********

Sasuke went straight to his bedroom after Tsunade left. He needed to clear his mind. He did not bother checking up on Hinata, whatever she will do was not his concern at the moment. Everything that takes place after Hinata arrived at his house was anything but unexpected. He knew that someday they will cross paths once again but not this early. And this unwanted meeting only blew up his plans.

_Damn!_ He did not expect himself to say those words. He thought it was already clear that he would get rid of her, besides, Hiashi assures him that if his union with the older Hyuuga should went wrong he will always have the younger one at his feet. So where did it go wrong? When did he start blowing up his well built plan?

Maybe it was the time when he first took notice of the fire in her eyes that it irked his well being. When did he last saw that kind of eyes? Right, it was between his fight with the blond idiot. It was always like that with him. That kind of stare that made you want to inflict plain on something or someone. Maybe he was just used of seeing people cower in his presence and not the other way around. And seeing Hinata with that kind of stare, that fierce expression which refuses to bow down easily to others made him want to tame that fire in her eyes. Tell her that he's more superior to her and show her who really has the absolute control over their situation.

All those uncontrolled emotions which resulted from their unexpected meeting only draw her closer instead of getting rid of her. Well now that he brought himself in this kind of situation, might as well go with the flow, for the mean time. He will just devise another plan later.

A rather loud knock on his window bring him out of his musings. Looking up, he saw a bird summon, probably a messenger, sitting on a branch of a tree just outside his window. He pushes himself off the bed and walk towards the window opening it in the process. He was right. It was indeed a messenger bird. He reached for it and the bird vanishes in a "puff" of smoke. He was surprised to see it came from the society and was actually a mission scroll. Because of the earlier events, he forgot to report to the society. The scroll says:

"_Report to Rogue Anbu Senior Hatake Kakashi immediately. A new mission will be given."_

He groaned after reading. Why now of all the time they choose to give him a mission? Anytime will do but not today when things started to turn out his way and there is an "intruder" currently residing in his house. He threw a wary glance at his door and a heavy sigh escape his lips. He will deal with Hinata later when he comes back. Collecting all his Anbu things, Sasuke jumps on his window sill and leaps out. Unknown to him, a similar situation takes place in his living room.

_*******000********_

HInata arrives in the society secretly. She needs to get her Noei mask first before anyone sees her. She did not know why Kakashi suddenly called her as Noei. Did he forget that Noei was supposedly away for a long mission? But that is better than waiting for the thief to make its first move. Information about the scroll means one step towards her success. So she was really surprised to see Sasuke waiting also in Kakash's room. Just what did Kakashi want to happen?

"Ah, Noei, come in. We've been waiting for you." Kakashi eyes crinkled as he speaks.

"Kakashi sensei." She nodded. The moment she closed the door and walk to stand beside Uchiha, Kakashi bring out an envelope from his desk.

"I know both of you wonder why the two of you are involved in this case." She nodded. She thought that after she accepted Tsunade's offer, that is to marry the Uchiha, they will actually relieved him off the mission.

"Actually, Noei was the first one to handle this mission. But since he reports directly to me, the council thinks he's a little bit bias with the information. That is why they hired you to work together with him."

_Damn elders._

(A/N: The pronoun 'he' that Kakashi used refers to Noei, since she was known to be a boy.)

"So now they expect me to work with him?" she inquired.

"Yes, you two as a team."

"But I won't still report to them."

"That can be arranged." Kakashi raised the envelope. "The council actually did some research and inside this were all the information about the scroll that the thief wanted. When I read this, I was actually surprised."

"What kind of scroll was it?" Sasuke asked.

"You will never expect what it can do."

Even she, herself was surprised to learn who tried to steal the scroll much more what that scroll can do. She did not really mean to overhear their conversation but if it's true that the scroll contains the formula to tame seals, then this was a very dangerous mission. Thinking of it now, she had much advantage compared to Sasuke since she already knew who the thief was. She could actually use that information in the future if her plans would go awry.

"What does it do?" she still asked to confirm her theories.

Kakashi remains silent for a moment before breaking into a chuckle. "Why so serious? We have all the day so why so eager. The data that this envelope contains were very detailed and I want you two know it by heart."

She frowned. _By heart? _

"Then why won't you start right now?" she could feel Sasuke's patience on the line by the way he speaks.

"Alright. Then why won't we start on where did the scroll came from."

Sasuke's form shifted showing that Kakashi had his full attention right now.

"Based on the research that the council had done, the scroll was found to be one of the properties of the Fujiwara clan of the Hidden Cloud Village." Kakashi started.

"Fujiwara clan?"

"Actually the clan was established here in Konoha but because of some political issues that the Konoha had with the Cloud, Fujiwara clan was re-established in the Cloud village."

"What kind of political issues?" she snorted. Her uncle Hizashi died because of the Hidden Cloud. What kind of ninjas ever lived in that village?

"This paper does not provide information for that, unfortunately. Anyway, even if the clan was now serving the feudal lords of the Mist, its loyalty was still for the Leaf. In fact, in those periods, Fujiwara clan encompasses almost forty five percent of the society's population."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"What why?"

"I mean what kind of shinobi was this Fujiwara clan to be included in the elite Rogue Anbu division?"

Kakashi paused for a before looking straight into our eyes. "They specialized in using genjutsu. They were considered gods when it comes to genjutsu."

"So that explains why they were no genjutsu users shinobi in Konoha because they were already in the Cloud. How very convenient to them."

"I am afraid that is not the reason why. They were actually a fallen clan now."

Silence stretched between the three. Another mystery of their village was laid between their eyes and ears.

"Fallen? How?"

"The Fujiwara clan was considered the thing that ties Leaf to Cloud. A sacrificial lamb if you would call. For the years that passed, as the throne to the clan was handed down to the rightful heir, the bond between the two villages was going strong. But not until the second child of the Fifth head was born."

She automatically clenched her fist. Two children in a main family of a noble clan always complicate things.

"It was never an issue to the clan. It was their tradition to give the seat to the first born anyway and the second child was born when the first was already twelve years old."

"So basically, when the older child was eighteen, the right age to be considered the heir, the younger child was only six, leaving no issues of who will be the heir even if the older was proved to be unworthy."

"Exactly, but that was not the case because the younger child was not very skilful in using genjutsu. The real problem was not inside the clan but between the two villages." Kakashi clasped his hands in front of his face. "Before anyone could see, it was already a fight between powers. The Cloud insisted that the younger child be adopted in their feudal system but the Leaf argued that it was already a practice that even if the Fujiwara were serving their Feudal lords, they were still Rogue Anbu of the Leaf."

This doesn't make sense. Why would two villages fight for a child much less a noble who is not very skilled in the clan's prized jutsu? The child must have suffered what she experienced.

"Do you know why the two villages were very adamant to have the younger child even if he wasn't very skilled in using genjutsu?"

Silence.

"It was because of the ability of his brains. Yes, he was not skilled in controlling chakra, his endurance could not even last an hour and he could not even kill a person but in every battle it was not always strength, sometimes it was this." Kakshi pointed the side of his head.

"He could devise unique genjutsu formulas and even strengthen an already strong jutsu. At the age of three, he already devised a scroll full of genjutsu formulas."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, he was the one who devised the scroll that the thief wanted. It was a scroll that contains formulas about sealing."

She was right! The scroll really contains sealing formulas. She smiled. She could almost taste her victory. If she really wanted to, she could have the scroll at any moment in her hands but as what Kakashi said, in every battle it was not always strength, it was sometimes a good strategy and plan and that is what she was going to have.

"How did the clan fall?"

"How? The two children went missing after the twenty first birthday of the eldest. Three days after, the two bodies were found on two different places, dead. The older child was found on the boundary of the Leaf and the younger was found on the room of the feudal lord of the Mist."

To say they were surprised was not enough. But that's not just it because what they heard from Kakashi after made the things more complicated.

"And drawn on the body of both teens were the genjutsu formulas that the younger one first devised. All marked using their blood."

All hair on her arms rose.

"It would really be easy to suspect both the Leaf and the Mist about this crime because of the political issue that the Fujiwara clan was included but the markings on the body denied it all. Because the scroll where the genjutsu formulas were supposed to came from was hidden safely in the house of the Fujiwara clan. The one who could only mark the bodies was the one who had read the scroll unless the Fujiwaras share the scroll with anybody."

"Thus, leaving the Fujiwara the main suspect of the crime because of the scroll and the markings on the bodies." Sasuke finishes.

"Yes, although the crime was left unsolved and the clan was disbanded. The members died in course of time leaving both the Leaf and Mist no trace of their race."

"What was the motive of the killing? And if they were already fallen, then who were these guys who are after the scroll?"

Then it hit her. The thief! She was with the thief for very long time and she never did see 'him' uses any ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu, although 'his' speed was really amazing. And the fact that the first time 'he' attack the Blue Hall, she noticed that 'he' move smoothly in the genjutsu. Could it be the thief was a lone survivor of Fujiwara clan?

"That is what you were going to find out. Who were these thugs who wanted the scroll and what was the real story behind the crime committed years ago." Kakashi continued.

"I'll pass."

This time Kakashi eyed her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I don't have all the time in the world to investigate and be a puppet detective for the shitty council above. It's their problem, let them solve it. If the thief was a Fujiwara, then give them back their scroll. Do you know what the real problem here? It is because the council refuse to let go a thing that was supposed to give them vast powers. It was always power."

"Noei!" Kakashi bellowed. "This is not an option. What if the thief were not really a member of Fujiwara clan, we will jeopardized our village and even other village."

"Do you really think that the council above us thought the same? I don't think so." She headed the door. "You know that my loyalty will always be with you Kakashi sensei. I will do anything you want me to do but to work with a traitor and for the council, you need to rethink."

She knew Kakashi took the underlying meaning of her words for once she saw the defeat look on his face. She would always be thankful to Kakashi sensei, if not for him; she would be dead right now. It is also true that her loyalty will always be with him and if anything happens right now she would be still standing beside him. But her life, yes her life, it would be always for Hanabi. He knew how he loathed Sasuke, how she hates the manipulative council and everything around her, so he knew it would always be impossible for her to be shitty cooperative with them. She would rather die falling from a low cliff.

"Why did I find it difficult to believe your words, Anbu-san." A cold voice retorted behind me. "Now that I think of it, your chakra was the same of the girl I fought once on the Blue Hall during the first attack of the thief."

"What are you implying Uchiha? Are you saying I am the thief?" she snarled. She did not know Sasuke could easily pick up chakra the first time they met.

"I did not say that. It came straight from you."

"Teme." She growled.

"Well then, I look forward working with you." Sasuke approached her.

"I am not working with you." She raised her hand in a defensive stance when Sasuke arms shot forward but only to clench it when she felt the door beside her open. He was toying with her.

When the door was closed and an annoying duck butt head was nowhere of sight, she kicked the door, hardly.

"If that breaks you owe me a door, Hinata." Kakashi said in amusement.

"Shut up."

"Alright, but you do have a cute chemistry."

A/N: I feel good writing this chapter even if there were no exciting events so far but this chapter was needed for my plot to evolve. Thank you for reading and following. Don't forget to review. Ciao! Zeichi-sama signing off.


End file.
